


The Secrets of the Moon Rose

by Dazzleshine18



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Death, F/M, Flashback's to the Past, Marriage, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Romance, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzleshine18/pseuds/Dazzleshine18
Summary: Heidi was a normal College student who just wants nothing more than to become an Oceanographer. Then one night she finds a glowing Rose on the beach. So she decides to take it home. The next day however even more crazy stuff happens. When she goes to take a shower, she turns into a mermaid and even more so she meets someone who apparently was suppose to be dead 100 years ago, only to find out she was made to be immortal until she finished a task that she was sent out to accomplish. Now the two of them need to work together to get what they have both been looking for. Heidi to accomplish her dreams and for Carissa to finally be reunited with her old friends, family and the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Find out what happens in.The Secrets of the Moon Rose.
Relationships: Carissa/Leo, Carissa/Vance, Heidi/Trent, Rose/Ethan
Collections: Real Person Fanfiction Blast, Tangled the series





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggy1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/gifts).



> Just so you all aren't confused this story is based on things that I think could happen after Tangled the Series. The reason the characters original names are different however is because I am thinking that I might want to publish this story to become an actual book someday in the future and I don't want to make it seem like I am plagiarizing and stealing somebody else's work. The other half is based around how my mom's life could have turned out minus the magic and stuff like that.

The Secrets of the Moon Rose  
By: Madison Cole 

Prologue

The portal to the other world of the Spirits began to fade away. Carissa stands there looking at the disappearing portal with sadness in her eyes, knowing that it is not her time to go there yet. She knew that her friends are there her family even her husband who she loved with all of her heart. In some ways the two of them are the same, in other ways they are completely different. All of Carissa’s life she has been trained to become a warrior. Vance on the other hand has studied Chemistry, the two were very different from each other and yet somehow, they got each other, understood each other. Carissa knew it will probably be a while before she see’s Vance again, but she didn’t mind she figured that what she had to do would take up to at least 5 Years or so she can wait that long. The reason she can’t go with the people she cared about yet to the spirit world is because the women standing in front of her Miss Enchansea told her that she had a task for her to accomplish before she joined the others in the spirit world, but what could the task possibly be? it could be a small task or a huge task. All she knew is that for the time being she is being made Immortal until the task is accomplished. Then her Immortality will be taken away from her. Carissa was kind of excited to become Immortal, but she also thought it was kind of pointless since she was sure that whatever she had to take care of would be quick and fast. Then after these thoughts Carissa looks over at Miss Enchansea and says so what is the task you want me to accomplish? Miss Enchansea looks at Carissa with a small smile on her face and says I am glad you asked Carissa the job I have for you is very important and it will not be easy. Then Carissa says whatever the task is I can handle it. I have dealt with a lot of hard things in my life so tell me what do I have to do? Miss Enchansea then looks a little discouraged and Carissa begins to feel a little worried. She tries to ignore the feeling though and focus on Miss Enchansea. Do you remember the Moon Rose Carissa? says Miss Enchansea and with the very mention of the Moon Rose sends a shiver through her spine. She remembers the Moon Rose all too well. Its powers were overwhelming especially for her. It weakened her when she had possession over it. Not only that despite the Moon Rose’s beauty its powers caused fear and harm to anyone that was near it. The Moon Rose was part of Carissa’s downfall from her past along with Carissa’s decisions and Lalophi’s influence over her. These memories are probably going to haunt her for the rest of her life. What’s even worse is she has to carry her guilt with her for the rest of her life. Not only did Carissa betray her best friend, but she also went around causing harm and fear to lots of people. At this point in time many people have forgiven Carissa for what she has done in the past. Carissa though found it extremely hard to forgive herself for all of the terrible stuff she has done, because she knows that even though Lalophi had some influence over her all the choices she made was still her doing. There are moments were Carissa wished she had just walked away from Lalophi when she showed her that terrible memory of being abandoned by her mother all those years ago. Still Carissa knows she can’t go back in time and change the past she just has to continue on with her life and try keeping all of that stuff behind her and look ahead to the future. Carissa looks at Miss Enchansea and says yes, I remember the Moon Rose. What about it? Miss Enchansea has sadness in her eyes and says well it seems that the Moon Rose has not been destroyed as you have thought it to be. At this Carissa is taken aback and shocked. No that can’t be true I saw the Moon Rose get destroyed it’s gone I know it is! with that Miss Enchansea shakes her head with sadness and she says it isn’t destroyed it is still around, but to where I do not know, but I know that it is not destroyed I can sense it’s presence. Carissa then asks so what does this have to do with me? then Miss Enchansea gives Carissa a stern look one that reminded her of her father and Miss Enchansea says you were the last person that had the Moon Rose and something tells me someone else will come across the Moon Rose, when that happens I want you to train that person to use the Moon Roses powers for good instead of evil as past users have used the Moon Rose for evil instead of good. Geez thanks for reminding me of that says Carissa with sarcasm. Then Miss Enchansea’s voice sounds harsh you know what I mean Carissa! then her voice goes back to being sweet the reason Carissa I have chosen you for this task is because unlike other past users that have used the Moon Rose even though it was bad at first you have felt guilt for what you have done. You saw the error of your ways and tried making amends with the people you have hurt, which means you still have a good heart which is why I see that you are the best option to chose to train whoever comes next and train them to use the Rose’s power for good. Do you feel like you are up to the challenge? Carissa thinks about this for a while then after a while of thinking she knows her answer. She looks at Miss Enchansea and says with a proud look on her face I won’t let you down Miss Enchansea I promise that I will succeed! With that Miss Enchansea smiles and says then let the Immortal ceremony begin.


	2. Chapter 1

The Secrets of the Moon Rose  
By Madison Cole 

Chapter 1  
Heidi

I am feeling exhausted I have been up endless number of hours studying the night before, my teacher Miss Vermeil said she has noticed me slacking off lately in my work. It’s not that I have meant to slack off just so many stuff has been going on in my life lately, like for example my parents are threatening a divorce my best friend Melany keeps dragging me off to endless amount of play auditions that I try to get out of, but she is a bit too pushy so it’s kind of hard to say no to her. Then even though I am dating Nathan who is a really great guy, I am finding myself crushing on this brand-new college student. His name is Trent he transferred here to the BYU Hawaii from Harvard. I don’t know why he chose to leave such a prestigious college like Harvard to come here. Not that this college is bad just Harvard is one of the biggest colleges on the planet. Anyways you don’t have to worry about me cheating on Nathan, but I can’t help how cute he looks. All of the girls in school of course want to date him I can’t blame them. Anyways back on topic I am falling behind in my class, lately. I am studying to become an Oceanographer. I have loved the ocean as long as I can remember. My dream has always been to live by the ocean. My mother was of course not pleased when I told her I wanted to study to become an Oceanographer instead of a musician or be in theater. It’s not that I have anything against music or the theater it’s just I have not been that interested in participating in them. The only reason I did them is to make my mother happy. Sometimes it is very hard to please her, but when I moved away from home, I chose to follow my dreams instead of following somebody else’s dreams. I am glad that I chose to follow my dreams, but today I am just not feeling up to listening to the lecture. I do feel bad about that but there is absolutely nothing I can do about that cause my thoughts are traveling to other places. I am debating on whether or not I should tell Miss Vermeil that I am not feeling well enough to make it through the class when I hear my name being called. I look up and notice that I am the only person left in the classroom. Miss Vermeil is standing there with a worried look on her face. I begin to worry myself because she doesn’t really make that expression on her face a lot, but when she does you know there is something to worry about. As I approach Miss Vermeil, she offers me a seat. I politely decline her offer as I have grown tired of sitting down for endless number of hours. Miss Vermeil knows that I have no desire to sit down so she doesn’t press me on it instead she looks at me and says Heidi how are you doing? As soon as she asks this I begin to wonder if this was her way of saying that you are in trouble. I begin to panic and I say I am so sorry for not paying attention in class just I have so many things going on Miss Vermeil just please know that I am sorry! Miss Vermeil begins to laugh and I am very confused as to why she is laughing. When she is done laughing, she says oh Heidi you are not in trouble in fact you are perfectly fine. Then her face turns serious and she says I am still though a little worried about you still in your grades. I am worried about you in general I mean these past few days you have not seem like yourself which is why I am worried about you. With this I am a bit taken aback hardly anyone is ever worried about me, well unless you count Melany and my boyfriend Nathan but other than that nobody ever really asks me how I am doing. With this for the first time ever I begin to feel a certain kind of love for Miss Vermeil. It’s not just because she is asking me how I am doing it’s because I guess for me, she has always felt like a mother figure in my life. I mean ever since day one she has always tried to make everyone feel like they have a voice and that they are cared about and loved. So, with this I decide to tell her a little bit of what is going on with me. I tell her all about my conflicting feelings with how I feel about my parents threatening a divorce. She hangs on to every word I say. When I am done talking, I realize that there are tears streaming down my face. I didn’t notice that until now. I guess with what was going on it was hurting me a lot more then I realized. Miss Vermeil is by now stroking my hair and trying to calm me down and trying to reassure me that everything will be alright. I want to believe her I really do, but I know deep down inside that if my parents did separate things will never be the same again. Back in my younger years both my parents have been so happy together, but the older I got the more the problems have begun. I found myself trying to avoid my house as much as possible because I could not stand all of the fighting and yelling. My siblings did the same as me sometimes me and my siblings would go to the mall to escape our problems at home. I have one sister and one brother. My sister’s name is Holly and my brother’s name is Jared. I also heard that before I was born that there was another sister that I could have known, but she passed away before I was born. Her name was Heather and if I have heard right my mother right now is pregnant with another son. She has asked all of us to pitch in and give her names to name him, but I have been having a hard time thinking of a name for him. My mind keeps reverting back to Brendan but I am very unsure of whether I should mention that name to her or not, but just a few days ago I have decided the next time I talk to her that I would mention that name. I then remember where I am and who I am with as I look up, I give a small weak smile at Miss Vermeil and she returns my smile with one of her own smiles. Then Miss Vermeil says you know what I think maybe you should have the rest of the day off of school, I’ll let your other teachers know that you aren’t feeling well. I stare at her both shocked and surprised and then before I know it, I am hugging Miss Vermeil and saying oh thank you thank you thank yoooouuuuu. With this it is Miss Vermeils turn to be shocked and surprised. Then finally after a while she says your welcome Heidi. With this I give a small quick wave at Miss Vermeil before I turn around and run out the door. I am so excited about having the rest of the day off that I am not paying attention to where I am going until I bump into someone. I feel embarrassed for what happened. I look over and see a girl with both black and blue hair she also has green and blue eyes. The colors mixed together which is absolutely gorgeous in my opinion she also has pale skin and blood red lips. I think she must have a whole bunch of guys that ask her to date them and who can blame them because she looks beautiful. In my mind there is never anybody that looks bad. I also think to myself that she looks familiar but I can’t place my finger on where I have seen her before. She has a look of irritation so with this I tell her that I am sorry for bumping into her and offer to help pick up her stuff. With this the girl sighs and says I am fine just leave it alone I got this. With this she grabs her stuff and begins to walk away, when I realize I have not even asked for her name so I call out after her and say what’s your name? She stops and for a while she doesn’t respond then she turns around and says my name is Vanessa Myers. With that I smile and say nice to meet you Vanessa my name is Heidi Harmston. With this Vanessa nods her head and turns around and walks away. I look after her for a while, then I decide to go and meet Melany at our usual area to eat which was Pint and Jigger. It is our most favorite place ever to eat. They have great food and the waiters there are always so nice in fact because of how often we go to the Pint and Jigger everyone there knows our names. I finally show up there and as usual Melany is there before me. She has a huge smile on her face. I assume she has some huge big news to tell me. She always has some huge news to tell me when she has a huge smile on her face. When I reach her, she says come on Heidi let’s go inside so I can tell you my big news. I think to myself yep I knew she had something huge to tell me. So, we both go inside and we are greeted by Wanda. She smiles at us and says there is my two most favorite customers in the world. She hugs the both of us and we hug her back. After that she takes us to our usual table. So as soon as Wanda leaves Melany looks at me and says guess what? I say what? She then says today Miss Smith has announced todays play. I raise my eyebrows and I say well what’s exciting about it this time? She says well it’s the play that I have been pushing for a while now. I say oh so they are finally doing Finding Neverland? she screams YES! Then I look around and people are looking at us with weird looks on their faces. There are times like this where I wish that I didn’t care much for what people thought of me, but sometimes I feel so insecure that it’s kind of hard to not care. I look at Melany and I say I know that you are excited Mell but please keep your voice down. She says oh right sorry. I say it’s okay. Now I know what you are thinking based off of something I said earlier. Heidi why are you best friends with someone who loves the theater? when you said earlier that you have no interest in the theater. Well here is the reason why. It’s because we grew up together. We are best friends for life we can’t ever imagine being apart from each other. We have other friends, but me and Melany are tight. There are times when I wondered what would it be like to have a third best friend because I have seen shows where the main character has multiple best friends, but I realize it might not ever happen. Then with this thought my mind reverts back to the girl I bumped into earlier and I think to myself maybe Vanessa can be our third best friend. As soon as I think about this I look up and see her Vanessa. Before I know what, I am doing I get up and walk over to Vanessa to invite her to eat lunch with me and Melany. As I get closer, I call out her name. She looks up from what she is doing. It looks to me that she is writing something so I say so what are you writing? Vanessa looks at me for a while and then after a while she says nothing. Then she says can I help you with something? Then I say well I came over here to invite you to eat lunch with me and my friend. That is if you want to? after I say this, she for a little while has a look of sadness on her face. I wonder why she looks so sad, but then after that little moment of sadness she looks at me and says thanks for the offer Heidi but I’m fine eating lunch on my own. Then I say are you sure? Vanessa says yes. With that I go back over to my table, but when I come back Melany has a questioning look on her face. She says um why where you talking to Vanessa Myers? Then I say I was trying to invite her to have lunch with us, I thought it would be the nice thing to do I mean she looks lonely. Then Melany says you are lucky. I look at her with a confused look on my face and say why I am I lucky? Melany gives me a very skeptical look and she says do you even know what she does? I say with confusion no what does she do? then Melany says she has a bad reputation. She is tough and anyone that gets in her way she will fight them. After she says that I begin to laugh then I say that is ridiculous. I mean sure she seemed a little huffy earlier when I bumped into her but she didn’t try to attack me. Melany looks at me shocked and she says you bumped into her and you didn’t die. She then says you are lucky. I am beginning to feel a little annoyed. Because I think to myself, I don’t really know Vanessa but she doesn’t seem like such a bad person. My guess is one bad thing happened between Vanessa and somebody else and someone saw what happened and decided to spread a stupid rumor about her that is false. Things that aren’t true I have never really liked rumors because when rumors start it is spreading a whole bunch of lies about someone. If that person finds out they end up getting hurt feelings. Which I now am beginning to wonder if Vanessa has heard any of the rumors that have been spread about her and if she has anyone to comfort her. I mean it is not fair for people to treat others bad just because they are different. In my opinion everyone should be treated the same way with kindness and love. Sadly, that is not how people work these days. Mean people find someone and decide to be mean to them and treat them with such disrespect it disgusts me that this is how our world works. I wish there was something I could do to change the world for the better but sadly I cannot. I understand that people are imperfect but just because people are imperfect doesn’t mean that they have rights to treat other people with such unkindness. I find myself now wishing I could help out Vanessa, but she seems like she wants to be left alone at the moment. So, I decide to just leave it alone. I look at Melany and she has stopped talking and I have a look of anger on my face. I say to Melany I know that we have been best friends forever Mell but how would you feel if someone went around saying mean nasty things about you behind your back when those things might not be true about you? With that Melany looks ashamed for what she has said about Vanessa because she knows I am talking about Vanessa. She says in a quiet voice I would feel terrible and upset. Then I sigh and say I am not that upset with you Mell I just wanted you to think about how it’s not nice to speak so unkindly about someone behind their back. Melany looks at me and says you are right Heidi I don’t know why I was speaking so unkindly about Vanessa when I don’t really know her. Then I smile and say that’s better. Then I turn around and I see that Vanessa is watching us. I wonder why she is watching us? but I don’t have time to go over and ask cause as soon as we make eye contact with each other she looks away and gathers up her stuff and leaves the Restaurant. I find myself more than ever wanting to get to know Vanessa and maybe even become her friend because she seems so lonely. I want her to know that she is not alone and that she can find friends with us. I look back at Melany and I decide to give her a hug of comfort because I was a little harsh with her. I get up from my seat and go over and hug her and she hugs me back. Then she says I am heading out to my next class I’ll see you later with that she leaves. I decide to go to the beach since I have the rest of the day off from my classes thanks to Miss Vermeil. I go and have a walk along the beach I find this very calming and relaxing. Later I begin to feel very tired and I lay down and take a nap. By the time I get up from my nap I look around and notice that it is night time. I wonder how long I have been asleep. I get up and I get ready to go back home when I see something glowing in the water. My curiosity leads me over to the water. I am getting my clothes all wet but I don’t mind. I bend over to pick up what was in the water. When I get a clear look at what I was holding I realize I am holding a rose a very beautiful rose more beautiful than any flower I have seen in the world. But there is something else as I am holding the rose, I feel a whole bunch of feelings combined into one like Anger, Happiness, Sadness, Joy, Fear, and even Delight and a whole bunch of other feelings that I cannot explain. I also find myself wondering how long has this rose been in the water and also how is it still in perfect condition when it should have been destroyed by the ocean water. I decide to figure it out later as I am feeling hungry. I am about to leave the beach when I hear footsteps behind me. I look back to see who is there but there is nobody in sight. I turn back around and start walking forward when I hear the footsteps again. I look back and there is nobody there. I begin to feel fear that I have a stalker even so that doesn’t stop me from shouting out asking who on earth is there? whoever is following me does not respond with this I decide to run back home instead of walking back for fear that whoever was following me will kill me instantly. When I get back home, I lock every door, every window I lock everything because I am afraid that whoever was following me on the beach will show up at my house and kill me in an instant. As soon as I make sure that everything is all locked up the first thing, I do is take care of the rose I found in the water. Then after that I make myself dinner when I am done eating, I feel like I should call Melany. So, I dial in her number and she answers the phone immediately and I tell her all about what happened on the beach and tell her how scared I am that someone is stalking me and getting ready to kill me. I tell her that I want her company to feel safe. So, with this Melany tells me she will be over immediately. A few minutes later Melany is knocking on the door. I come and open it up for her. She is standing there with a whole bunch of our favorite movies ever in the world and not only that she has stuff to do makeovers and she even has our favorite games. I find myself laughing just the sight of her makes me feel better and the reason of why I called her to come over here completely leaves my mind immediately. The whole night we stay up laughing and having so much fun before we know it, we fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up and I smell Bacon and Eggs. I go to the kitchen and I see Melany in there. She looks over and sees me and smiles and says Morning I say Morning back. Then I say Mell I am going to go take a shower and she says okay. So, with that I go to the bathroom to take my shower I turn on the water. Everything starts off normal but then a few seconds in of having the water hit me I begin to feel weird. Then before I know it, I am falling flat on my face. I am confused as to why I fell because I know the only way to fall in the shower you need to be dancing in the shower and I was doing no such thing. So, I look down and I see the most surprising thing ever. I see a tail in place of where my legs are supposed to be. It is a purple tail then I look and see a red top with gold on it. I am finding myself starting to freak out and not in the good way. I am screaming I am now afraid that I will never be the same again that I will remain like this forever that I will never turn back into a human. Then I hear a knock on the door I hear Melany’s voice on the other side asking me if I am okay? crap I have forgotten that she was hear. I call back to her and tell her that I am fine. She asks if I am sure? I say yes, I am okay with that Melany says okay and that she was going back to the kitchen. As soon as she leaves, I look at my tail and I turn off the water and I drag myself out of the shower I grab a towel and begin drying myself off. As I am drying myself off, I feel weird again I look back and see that my legs are back. With the sight of my legs being back I begin to calm down. Okay so apparently, I won’t have a tail forever. Then I begin to wonder was that tail my imagination or was it reaI? I decide to test something out I do have time for it seeing since it was a Saturday. I knew that I had the time to do as I saw fit. I get back in the shower and before I turn on the water I sit down in the shower since I didn’t want to fall on my face again in case, I wasn’t imagining the tail. I turn the water back on and once again I feel that weird feeling I felt before. I see the tail take place where my legs are. So, I wasn’t imagining the tail it is real. Once again, I turn off the water drag myself out of the shower and dry myself off and my legs come back. So, there is something I figured out when I am dry, I am human when I am wet, I am I believe a mermaid. With this knowledge I get dressed and head out of the bathroom. I go to the kitchen and Melany is standing there with a worried look on her face. She asks me if I am okay? I am standing there debating on whether I should tell her about what has happened or not. Then I decide I shouldn’t just tell her I will show her on the beach. It is early in the morning so no one will see. I say to her I have something to show you. She looks at me very confused. I drag her out to the beach. Then I dive into the water fully clothed and when my head pokes out of the water Melany is giving me an even more confused look. That is until she sees the tail then she has a look of shock on her face. I swim back to shore dry myself off and I turn back into my human self. Melany is speechless then I look over because I feel like we are not alone and there she is Vanessa just standing nearby. I begin to panic afraid she saw the tail like I have said before I barely know her so I had no idea if she would go and tell people of what she saw if she truly has seen my tail. So, I say nervously h-hey Vanessa you didn’t happen to see anything out of the ordinary did you. She looks at both me and Melany before she responds and her response makes me afraid, she said she saw the tail. Then she looks worried I guess she noticed my scared expression because she says don’t worry, I have no interest in telling anybody of what I saw. Besides I don’t have a lot of friends like I use to. Then all of a sudden, I feel a little bad for her she used to have a lot of friends and now she has hardly anybody to hang out with. Then I say to her it’s because you moved here to go to college isn’t it is that why you don’t have a lot of people to hang out with? With that she looks really upset and she says quietly I have been alone for such a long time. Then Melany finally says you know you could call your old friends and see how they are doing I mean we have phones. With this Vanessa looks up and she has an angry expression on her face and she says this may be a generation with phones and a whole bunch of new technology that can help you reach out to someone that is far across the world those devices can work for anyone except me! Then I say why is that? Then Vanessa says with tears filling up her eyes because my old friends are dead, they are all gone there is none of them left they have moved on to a better life without me! I have been waiting for many years to be reunited with them but with each passing year I have given up hope that I will ever see any of them ever again. Then I say I have a feeling that you will see them again you just have to have faith. Then Vanessa sighs and she says I am not the person you think I am. Then I say what do you mean? Then Vanessa looks around to make sure that we are completely alone before she says my Name is not really Vanessa Myers it’s Carissa Sage and I have been made Immortal 200 years ago to take care of a task. Then I say a little shocked at what I was hearing and what is the task you have been sent out to do? Carissa looks at me and she says to train you and teach you how to use the Moon Rose’s powers for


	3. Chapter 2

The Secrets of the Moon Rose  
Chapter 2  
Carissa 

Well since you all have heard about Heidi’s life I might as well share my bit. I have been Immortal for 200 years. That is a long time. Back when I was made to be immortal, I thought that it would take up to at least 5 years and that my quest would be completed very quick. I was wrong I guess in some ways I kind of deserve this due to some things I have done in the past. Now you all must be wondering what on earth have you done that is so bad? Well for one thing I betrayed my best friend Rose. How you may ask? Well I stole the Moon Rose from her there has been plenty of times where I tried killing her and hurting her. For me looking back at what I have done makes me feel so terrible so guilty about it all. That I wish more than anything in the world I could go back in time and change what has happened. Sadly, with Time Travel things can change and probably mess up the time line big time so there is nothing I can do about that. I also hurt my other friends and even my own father who was the only family I had for a while before I got married that is. When Vance asked me to marry him, I was very hesitant because of what I have done to him when I was still heading down the road of darkness. I was very afraid that I was going to hurt him again, but he kept trying to reassure me that it won’t happen again. In the end I did say yes to him I guess not only was his reassurance comforting, but the fact that he also knew what I was going through cause just like me he had to earn back everyone’s trust in our home town like me. Since he also used to be our kingdoms enemy. I guess in some ways you can say we were a match made in heaven, but I feel like that is a bad reason to say why we were together. I know that we ended up together for other reasons like I do love Vance with all of my heart. Normally I don’t use sappy words but I just felt like I needed to say it. I guess you can say that I have changed a lot since the past and that’s not all but I also have twins two daughters. For me the day I had them both was the best day of my life. I feel like I should be where my family and friends are right now but I can’t cause I have a mission to complete. It does not change the fact that every passing day without the people I have grown to love and care about is gone. By this point I feel like I might never see any of them ever again or at least that’s how I did feel. Now that Heidi has found the Moon Rose, I feel like I can complete my Mission now the long wait is finally over. I have hope again that I will see them all again. I am happier than I have ever been in my life. Now that this new found hope has returned to me. Of course, Heidi and her friend looks at me shocked for hours on end which I feel a little awkward about. After the never-ending silence Heidi finally speaks which I am truly thankful for. So, you are not Vanessa Myers you are instead Carissa Sage and you have been Immortal for 100 years and you are here to train me to use the powers I have gained from this Moon Rose I found last night says Heidi. I say yes that’s why I am here. After that Heidi gives me a small smile, I don’t know why but it makes me feel weird the way she smiles at me, but I feel like I should smile back at her so I do. This still though feels very weird with the whole situation. Then I notice that Heidi’s friend is giving me a cold skeptical look I suspected something like this would happen. For one even though I don’t know these two very well I know that this girl doesn’t like me. It’s probably because of the rumors that have been spread around about me or rather Vanessa Myers the person I was portraying as. See what happened was there was this guy that was flirting with me right. This has happened many times were men just assume that I am single because I am not with Vance. Seeing since men find me beautiful, I actually don’t blame them for that I know that I am beautiful. The thing about me is that I don’t really focus on my looks because I don’t really care that much about how I look. Many men think that I am single since Vance isn’t here with me. Anyways what happened on this day was that I was feeling down and really upset and this guy named Mark just thought that I was just sitting on the beach waiting for some guy to come along to come and ask me out on a date. I wasn’t I really wasn’t in the mood to have a guy to come along and ask me out on a date. I did try staying calm at first but the more he kept trying to ask me out the more that I felt my anger building up. Finally, at last I snapped at the guy and I pretty much scared him so much to the point were now if he sees me, he runs in the opposite direction. I didn’t mean to snap I do admit I feel bad about what happened, but honestly though he had it coming. Because of this someone spread rumors about me that are not really true saying that I am bad news and that everyone should stay away from me at all cost. I do admit the rumors about me do hurt, but this is not the first time something like this has happened. I have had rumors about myself spread many times for example someone back where I used to live before all of this Immortal stuff happened made a play about me. There was a poster of me making me look like a monster and yes, I knew that I somewhat deserved it especially with everything that I have done. It still doesn’t change the fact that it hurt to find out about it. I tried changing how people viewed things from what they thought things were and show them the truth. There was I time where I have tried so hard to hide my emotions because I thought that it would be easier to hide them. Then after everything that has happened to me I have slowly grown use to the idea of showing how I feel. I still admittedly do not like it, but I find that it helps more so that I am not harboring hard feelings towards someone. I just don’t like seeming like I am insecure, but I guess these are the traits that come with being a woman. Sometimes I curse the fact that women and girls get more emotional than men. I guess I have to deal with it. I see that Heidi’s friend is still looking at me with a cold frosty look and I try to ignore it as best as I can and focus my attention on Heidi. I try to think of what to do next but Heidi’s friend beats me to the punch. She says sarcastically oh wow it’s so amazing that you are immortal and that you are here to help with these magic powers that Heidi just so happened to get. I look at her with my very own cold frosty look and I say to her a bit harsher than I have intended I am not making this up I am being serious about this. Then Heidi’s friend just laugh’s and then says yeah sure you are. Then Heidi steps in between us before a fight breaks out and says hey you guys can we please get along I don’t really like fighting so can you two find a way to get along with each other. I sigh with this and say okay. Then I look at her friend and say so what’s your name? she says Melany. I hold out my hand in hopes she would take the hand shake thankfully she does, but I can tell she is not happy about any of this. I can tell it is going to take a while for her to warm up to me, but that’s fine besides I am not really here for her. I am here for Heidi. I look at her and tell her that I will start training her tomorrow after school. She agrees to this so I leave her and Melany to do whatever they want. Because I don’t feel up to hanging out with them. I think Melany is thankful for the fact that I have left because I know she doesn’t like me. That’s fine with me because I have many people who don’t really like me, but then again, I have many people who do like me. The people who I do like it’s just on a friendly bases I am not the best person in the world ever to make friends with other people because that has never been my strong suit. I only find myself lucky if I can truly make friends with anyone. I return back to where I have been hanging out lately ever since I came to Hawaii. I have been living in a cave. Now it may not sound like the best place ever to live, but I find it really cozy. It may sound odd but it’s just how I feel about it. Besides even with a job I don’t have the money to get an actual house to live in. Plus, also just living in a cave is just a free way to go because you don’t have to make any payments on it. Don’t think I am being lazy for this because I am not being lazy, I am just being smart about this. I mean sure it’s no castle like where I have grown up, but hey to me this is better than nothing. After having dinner and practicing fighting with my sword I go to bed. The next day is a drag for me cause nothing interesting has happened the whole day at college. This kind of makes me miss the old days were for me everyday was pretty much an adventure with magic and mystery. These days I have been forced to live through are not as exciting as those days. I find myself daydreaming back to those days when I am getting a scolding from my teacher for not paying attention. So, the rest of class I just focus on what was being talked about so that I don’t get into trouble again. When school is over, I am relieved because I felt like the exciting stuff will happen after school. I ahead of time gave Heidi and only Heidi the location to where my cave is. So, she knew where to go, but when she gets to my cave, she has a look of shock on her face. She says in complete horror is this where you actually live Carissa?! I just shrug my shoulders and say yeah this is where I live. I say why do you have a problem with where I choose to live? she looks at me and says this makes me concerned about you I mean surely there must be somewhere else you want to live right? I say no not really, I mean I am fine living in a cave. Then she asks me doesn’t it get cold out here? I say it does but I have a blanket to keep me warm so really you don’t have to worry about me. I mean I have done this plenty of times. Then she says just because you have done this plenty of times doesn’t mean that it’s not okay. Then I see her face light up and she says hey why don’t you come live with me at my place I promise it will be better than this. At this point I am feeling a little annoyed, but I don’t let it show because I get that she is trying to help me out. I feel like I don’t need it so I just simply say I am fine with this condition of living in a cave. Then she says okay I just thought I would offer, but if you ever change your mind just let me know. With this I nod and say okay. Then I ask her if she is ready to get training and she says that she is ready. I have been thinking all day about how to do this and if there is anything, I remember from my time of being trained in using the powers of the Moon Rose. Is that sadly your powers don’t activate unless you act upon negative feelings, but in this case, we need these negative feelings and powers to be used for good and not bad. With me telling Heidi this she looks a little distraught and I knew why. When I was first told how to use the Moon Roses powers, I did not like how to use the Moon Roses powers. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. I sadly can’t change how to use these powers. After a while she nods as if she understands even if she doesn’t like how to use the powers. The question though is what do I need to do to help her truly tap into using the powers for good though? I figure that I should just go with what I have planned for know and try to figure it out as I go along. I guess this will be a learning experience for the both of us. I mean both teacher and student can learn together right? that’s just what I am assuming. The rest of the day is the lesson that I am giving Heidi. By the time dinner time comes around I decide that the lesson is done for the day. As I am gathering up the targets, she has hit she decides to invite me to dinner with both her and Melany. At the mention of Melany, I say no thank you. She looks disappointed at me rejecting the invitation and I feel kind of bad, but I just try to ignore the feeling and I say goodbye. With this she just decides to leave. When she is gone, I get my own dinner and I go to bed. I wake up but I feel that there is something that is off because I am no longer in my cave. Instead I am in the forest and I find myself very confused as I look around and see someone that I have not seen in forever. My friend Percival. I then look over and see my horse Filly. With the sight of these two I know that I am dreaming and that in real live I am still asleep. With the sight of Percival and Filly it makes me happy. Because it has been forever since I have seen these two. I find myself doing something I normally wouldn’t do I know that this is a dream, but I still rush forward and I hug them both. Then I realize I can go and see my best friend again in this dream and my other friends and even my father and possibly even Vance. I hop up onto to Filly and I find myself heading to Chola to see everyone that I long to see again. Just as I have suspected the very first person I see when I arrive at the palace is of course Rose. When she sees me, she runs over and hugs me when I get off of Filly. Oh, Carissa I am so happy to see you again. It has been such a long time since we have last seen each other that is ever since you have left to find your own destiny. I look at her confused for a second, but then I realize that I am reliving something that has happened to me in the past. I am reliving the day when I came back to Chola for good after my travels around the world. To find myself find out who I truly am I think to myself this makes sense. This happens to me a lot when my dreams are memories that I have been through countless times. The reason I have forgotten is because it has been a very long time since I have had a dream like this. Lately my dreams have been of random stuff. I can’t quiet explain them, but I have found these dreams very pointless. The dreams where I am reliving my past life are the dreams that I enjoy the most. I guess the reason this dream is coming to me is because Heidi reminds me of Rose. Although I barely know her the stuff that I do know about her remind me of Rose. Then again there is a lot of stuff that reminds me of Rose. Like for example whenever I see nature or a painting or even the color Purple that kind of stuff reminds me of her. I look back at Rose and she looks Concerned she asks me if I am okay. I smile at her and say I am fine Rose I am just so happy to see you again. She just thinks that I am referring to my time being gone from Chola, but I am meaning so much more than that. I miss her in general I miss all of the fun times we have had together the laughs we have shared together. I even miss the times where I have pranked her and she has tried pranking me back in a failed attempt. I find myself wishing that this dream was real that it is reality. So that I can truly see Rose again. Instead of just seeing her in a dream. I realize in a case like this that I just need to play along. I realize that Rose is telling me that Vance wants to see me. With this I get excited I tell Rose thanks for the info and I run off to find Vance. I find Vance in his Lab and forgetting for a moment that this is a dream and that I have to be playing along I find myself kissing Vance. Of course, this surprises him cause when I break the kiss, he is looking at me with a look of shock and amusement. He says I wasn’t expecting you too kiss me Carissa especially since we aren’t dating. I look at him and say well then, I think that should change. He looks even more surprise and he says really do you mean it? I nod my head and say yes Vance I want to date you. With this he is beaming. In real life from day one when I first met him, I knew he had a crush on me. We just started off on a friendly bases then a couple weeks later he came by to the castle and he tried to impress me. I of course knew why he was doing all of the stuff he was doing. I never spoke of it to him. I guess when I truly started falling in love with Vance was after we both came back from our dark paths. After we were both redeemed and especially after I came back to Chola for good. Ever since those days and all of that time I have spent with Vance. I knew in my heart that both me and him belonged together. Despite all of doubts and fears of hurting him again I chose to marry him. After I married him, I truly felt like he is the man I am truly suppose to be with for the rest of my life. I didn’t want anything in the world to stop that even now being separated from him I still in some cases feel like we are together. Once again just like with Rose I find myself wishing that this was reality instead of a dream. With Vance I wish it was reality with everyone I long to see again. Especially with Ethan who is my Frenemy. Me and him for the longest time have had a friendly rivalry but at this point in time I also see him as a brother. I just longed for the day where I can actually see all of these people again that I have lost such a long time ago. I then realize that this is all too much for me because I feel tears streaming down my face. Vance notices and he asks me what’s wrong? I quickly wipe away my tears and say that it’s nothing and that I was just crying tears of joy for returning home. I knew in reality that was not the real reason I was crying luckily enough though Vance excepts my answer. The rest of my dream is me and Vance laughing and having fun together. Rose even joins us from time to time even Ethan came and playfully messed with me. I messed with him back. The last thing I remember of this dream before I actually wake up is having a pie war with Rose, Ethan and Vance.


	4. Chapter 3

The Secrets of the Moon Rose 

Chapter 3   
Heidi

It has been a few weeks since me and Melany found out who Vanessa truly was or should I say Carissa. It still blows my mind to know someone that has been alive for a really long time especially since she is Immortal. I am getting to know her better. The only time I see Carissa though is when I go to train with her at her cave. I am still really concerned about her living conditions. I have tried countless times to convince her to come live with me, but every time I have, she either tries to ignore it or steer the conversation in a different direction. I am feeling frustrated with this all I am trying to do is help her out. I guess she is just to stubborn for her own good. Not only that there have been countless times where I have tried inviting her to come hang out with me and Melany but every single time I do she rejects. I am pretty sure as soon as I leave her, she goes to bed. I think I know why she is rejecting hanging out with both me and Melany. Since the first time she and Melany met each other they were both acting cold and frosty towards each other. Making it clear that they both don’t like each other. I just really hope that someday they can both become friends and get along with each other instead of what they are doing now. I don’t know why but I long to have another friend to hang out with. As much as I love Melany in my mind it would just be nice to have another friend to hang out with to be a part of our group. The only way that is ever going to happen though is if both Carissa and Melany can just get along with each other. Most of the time that I am with Melany if I even bring up being friends with Carissa or hanging out with her Melany just stands there saying the meanest most nastiest things ever about Carissa. If I try bringing up Melany to Carissa, she tries to act like she can’t hear me or tries to pretend she is doing something else. I just find myself getting extremely Impatient with the both of them. I feel like I might snap at the two of them. Cause to me what they are doing is just not right. I right now am working on my paper for tomorrow’s class and I am finding it rather difficult to concentrate on my paper when I hear someone knocking on my door. I wonder if it could possibly be Melany but then again, I told her I needed a little bit of peace and quiet and she always respects my wishes. So, I figure that it must be somebody else so I go and open the door and I find Carissa standing there. She is leaning onto the railing in the most uncomfortable way I have ever seen. I sigh and say if you are here to tell me that I am late for our lesson for the day then don’t even bother because I am not doing any of the lessons today since I have something else that I am trying to take care of. She looks at me for a while then says I didn’t come here to take you to our lessons for the day. Then a thought comes to me and I begin to smile and I say are you finally coming around because you want to hang out with me and Melany? She shakes her head no and I feel my hopes die. Then I say then why are you here if it is not for the lessons or to hang out with me and Melany? With this she looks around and says I will tell you why if you let me come into your house. I let her into my house, but I notice that she is limping. I begin to feel concern for her. As soon as I close my door I turn to her and I say did you injure yourself? She stays quiet for a little while then she pulls up her pant leg and I see the worst ever bite on her. I feel like I am going to throw up, but I force myself to not puke. Still I am finding myself very shocked and worried for her. I say oh my gosh what happened to you? she says what happened was some snake like creature found me and attacked me. I say what how did you come across a snake when we are in Hawaii,?! Then I say do you know why it was attacking you? She then says what’s with all of the questions? I say I am asking them because I want to know what happened plus also, I care about you Carissa. When I say that for some reason, she has a hurt look on her face. I guess the reason why is because of her leg. After a moment of silence, she says no I don’t know why the snake like creature attacked me. I was just minding my own business when the snake like creature came out of no where and started attacking me. I fought the snake like creature of course because I am not one to back down from a fight. In the end it bit me and after that it just slithered away. I tried at first to treat myself and get better, but no matter what I tried nothing worked even though I don’t like others to take care of me when I get injured, I tried the best I could to get over to your place. So here I am. Then I say wow that sounds a little random having a snake like creature come out of no where and attack you and then it just slithered away when it bit you. Why did you come to my place instead of the doctors place? she looks at me clearly annoyed and says your place was the closet place I could get to on my leg plus also I don’t want a whole bunch of doctors fusing over me because of how bad my leg is. After she says that she groans and hisses. I believe that the leg is really bad so I say I have a first aid kit, but I am going to call a doctor to come and look at your leg. She says please don’t! I say I have to Carissa I am not a medical professional like a doctor I am studying to be an Oceanographer. In my opinion whether you like it or not you need a medical professional to come and check you out cause the most that I can do for you is rap your leg up with bandages. She sighs and says fine I will let you call a doctor. I go and call a doctor I actually call my doctor because I don’t really know who Carissa’s doctor is, but with the way she was acting about doctors makes me believe that she has no doctor. Also, my doctor loves me so she will be more than happy to come and help. After a while of ringing Doctor Moore answers the phone and she says hello Heidi how can I help you? I say hi Doctor Moore um it’s kind of hard to explain but I am not the one who needs help. She says oh I see well then who needs help? I say a friend of mine needs help. She says is it Melany who needs help because if it is why aren’t you asking for Doctor Smith who is her doctor? I say it’s not Melany who needs help it’s another friend. Doctor Moore says okay I will be over at your place in a little while to check on your friend. After that I hang up and I try to take care of Carissa as best as I could until Doctor Moore gets there. When she finally arrives, she looks at Carissa and smiles a little luckily enough Carissa is asleep so she can’t protest what will happen. Doctor Moore looks at me and asks me what happened to her? I tell her exactly what Carissa told me. She looks at the leg that is very badly damaged and Doctor Moore looks at me and says she can’t be treated here we have to take her to the hospital. I hesitate for a minute because I knew that if she was awake, she would be protesting against this. Then again, I want her to get better so I say if we are to take her to the hospital, we have to make sure she is truly in a deep sleep because she will put up a fight if she knows what is going on. Doctor Moore smiles and says there is something I have in my bag to ensure that she is asleep the entire time we are taking care of her, but I will only use it if you say that you want me to. I look at Carissa who is fast asleep then I look at Doctor Moore and I say do it we are doing this for her own good. With that she pulls out a needle and sticks Carissa with it then we go and put her in the back seat of Doctor Moore’s car. We drive to the hospital when we get there Doctor Moore takes Carissa to the back where I cannot follow. I know when Carissa wakes up again, she will be mad about this but in my heart, I know I have done the right thing for her. One day she might even thank me for doing this for her. Hours tick by and I am finding myself getting bored when Doctor Moore comes out around well Midnight. I get up from my chair and I say well, how is she? Doctor Moore says don’t worry she will be fine we bandaged up her leg really well and she is still sleeping. She just needs to stay in the Hospital for a while until her leg is fully better. We will come and check on her everyday to make sure that she is doing alright and see the progress that is being done. I sigh with relief and say thank you Doctor Moore for everything. She says your welcome Heidi. Then she says now go home and get some rest and you can come and visit your friend after you are done with school. At the very mention of school makes me panic and I say oh no. Doctor Moore says what’s wrong? I look at her and I say I was working on a school paper when Carissa came to me for help. Doctor Moore says when is it due? I say today and I am not even done with it as soon as Carissa came to me and asked me for help the thought of the paper left me because I was so worried about her and afraid that her leg will get worse if she didn’t get the proper help she needed. Doctor Moore says I think if you explained what happened to your teacher they would be understanding and let it slide and have you turn in your paper another time. I think about this and I believe that Doctor Moore is right cause Miss Vermeil is very understanding and she is kind and compassionate. So, I nod my head and say okay. Then I remember I came here in Doctor Moore’s car instead of my own car. I say um you don’t mind driving me back home do you? She says of course not come with me. I go out to the parking lot with Doctor Moore and she takes me back home. When I get in the house, I try going to bed but for some reason I can’t fall asleep. I think I know why even despite what Doctor Moore said about Carissa I still lay there felling worried about her. Then before I know it the sun is coming up. I feel exhausted, but I go to school anyways. After class I tell Miss Vermeil what happened and she also looks concerned about Carissa’s case. She says I hope that she gets better soon. I say I hope she does to. She says that she will track down Carissa’s teachers and tell them what happened to her. I smile at this and say thank you. Then later I meet up with Melany she looks at me and says woah what happened to you? I try thinking up an excuse because I don’t want to hear her talking bad about Carissa once again. Then I think I will tell her part of the truth not the whole truth. I say I couldn’t sleep last night because I was having trouble with my paper for my class. Melany looks at me and say’s I can tell that there is more to this story then you are letting on. I sigh and say okay you are right there is more to the story but you have to promise me that you won’t be critical of what I am about to tell you. She looks at me a little bit confused and she starts to say why would I – and I cut her off and I say do you promise. She sighs and says yes, I promise that I won’t be critical about what you are going to tell me. I smile a little bit and say thank you. I take a deep breath and I start telling her about everything that is going on with Carissa. About how a snake like creature came out of no where and attacked her and slithered off after it bit her leg and made it be in a really bad condition and how she came to my house after she tried treating herself and how me and Doctor Moore had to put her in a deep sleep so she wouldn’t fight us on the way over to the hospital after I tell her the whole story all Melany can manage to say is wow. I look at her and say really Melany that’s all you can say is wow how about is she okay or something along those lines. She says look I am sorry but, what if she wasn’t telling the truth of what happened and she just injured herself and she was playing a sob story just to make you feel sorry for her. I look at her with an unbelievable look and I say oh my gosh Melany I can’t believe you! I know that you don’t like her for some reason what reasons I don’t know why but you can keep them to yourself because I don’t want to know those reasons, but you just thinking she made up a story just to make people feel sorry for her is I don’t even know what to say to that. Honestly, I have had enough of this why can’t you two just find a way to get along with each other?! why can’t you two be friends? that is all that I wish you two can do instead of acting like enemies. Melany just shrugs and says she seems like someone that would make up a story like that especially with what she has told us so far about herself, but hey if it makes you feel any better, I will come with you to check up on her. I find myself furious with Melany how could she not even care about what has happened with Carissa. Even more so why is she being very unfriendly with Carissa? normally Melany is friendly with everyone, but whenever it come to Carissa, she acts like Carissa is the worst person ever to exist in the world. Carissa gave her no reason to dislike her. So why is Melany acting this way towards her? I just don’t get it or understand it, but I say defeatedly fine after school you can come with me to see Carissa. After school we go to see her and Carissa is finally awake but surprisingly, she doesn’t look mad to be in the hospital in fact she looks happy to see me. I guess her time of anger of being in the hospital probably happened earlier when she woke up. Then I see the smile leave when she sees Melany. I think to myself please don’t fight please don’t fight please don’t fight. Carissa looks at me and she says I am guessing that you are surprised that I am not freaking out for being in here. I sigh with relief thank goodness she has no plans to fight with Melany. I say a little bit but I am guessing you did that when you woke up. She says actually when I woke up, I was irritated for being here but close enough. I eventually was able to calm down after I talked to a special visitor. I say oh who was the special visitor? she smiles a little bit and says the visitor that came to visit me earlier will stay a secret for now at least. Then Melany starts talking and she says so Carissa I thought with you being Immortal and all meant that you don’t get hurt. Carissa glares at Melany and says I said I was Immortal I never said that I was Invincible. So that means that I will get hurt or sick being Immortal doesn’t prevent you from that kind of stuff. Melany says sarcastically oh my gosh I am so sorry to hear about that. Melany then says you may have convinced Heidi that you are Immortal that a snake like creature came from no where and started to attack you for no reason, but I am not buying your lies for a single moment. You are probably saying all of this crap to either make people feel sorry for you or you’re just saying this stuff to make yourself the center of attention. I say Melany stop, but before I can stop it Carissa says oh really you think that I am making this stuff up to make myself the center of attention huh I have some news for you I am not a liar and I never have or will be you don’t know what I have been through in my life from what I have seen all you have to worry about is if you get a part in a play that you audition for or just school in general My life has been hard did you know that I got abandoned from my own mother when I was 4 years old?! Or that every day of my life I kept feeling like people kept pushing me off to the side because they thought that I wasn’t good enough to accomplish anything Or even worse to live with a soul crushing guilt that haunts you every single day because you have decided to go and hurt the people that you have grown to care about because you are so mad at everything that you just don’t know what to do anymore and you go and do the worse things ever imagined possible by man itself. Or even worse betraying your own best friend because you want to hurt her for things that aren’t even her fault! No, I imagine that you don’t know how any of that feels because you have not lived it you have not experienced it like I have! Because of all of this stuff is the reason why I have been cursed forced to stay here everyone I have ever cared about in my life is gone and I can never see them ever again unless I complete this task! So how dare you stand there acting like you know me or what I have been through in my life when you don’t know! I don’t know why you don’t like me because I never gave you a reason to hate me! I don’t want you here if you are going to stand there calling me a liar! With this Melany turns to go. I look back and Carissa is shaking and I hear her crying. I want to comfort her but I am afraid that she will push me away if I even try so instead, I chase after Melany. When I catch up to Melany, I say through gritted teeth what on earth was that in there just attacking her for no reason?! Melany turns to me and says how can you believe what she says we hardly know her?! Then I say angrily that’s why we have to get to know her Mel plus also I can’t believe that you are acting this way normally you are sweet and kind to everyone you meet Then the minute that we meet Carissa you act like she is a terrible person and you aren’t even giving her a chance! Why? Melany looks at me and says do you really want to know why? I say yes, I want to know why! Melany says because I am afraid that she is going to take you away from me! I look at her confused and I say what do you mean? Melany sighs and she says it has always been just you and me together forever as friends’ best friends! I have always thought that it was just going to be me and you forever with no one else. Then Carissa comes along and says that she has to train you on how to use your powers and I feel like we hardly see each other anymore. Not the way we use to I feel like she is stealing my best friend and that there is nothing I can do about it that is why I don’t like her. After she tells me this, I feel like well I don’t know what I feel like but I look and just like with Carissa tears are streaming down Melany’s face. I hug her for a while and after she calms down, I say Mel I am sorry I had no idea you felt like that. She smiles weakly and says it’s okay I have been holding it in when I should have told you how I have felt. I say Mel I get where you are coming from believe me, I do. But there is no harm in having more friends and you know this to be true since we have a lot of friends ourselves. It also doesn’t hurt to have another best friend that we can share things with. It shows that in our favorite TV show The Facts of Life they had a group of best friends. We can be like them but maybe better. Plus, also I don’t think Carissa is lying about the stuff she is telling us it sounds to me that she has had a very hard life and she has been alone for such a long time. I think we need to be the friends that she is looking for, but you need to be willing to give her a chance Melany and I swear if you do, she will surprise you in more ways than one. Melany looks at me and says quietly I’ll think about it. With that she just walks away back to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

The Secrets of the Moon Rose 

Chapter 4 

Carissa 

It has been a few days since I got injured and since I have snapped at Melany, she honestly had it coming she was pushing me to my limits. I just couldn’t take it anymore so I snapped at her. Heidi still comes and visits, but Melany doesn’t come to see me and honestly, I am okay with that because we are not really friends. There was a time I believed that it could be possible to be her friend, but after what has happened, I have no interest or desire to be her friend. I am also finding myself bored wishing that I could be let out. The doctors do let me walk around from time to time to see how my leg is doing and also to strengthen it so I am not weak when I get out, which I am grateful for because I really don’t like being weak. Injures prevent me from doing stuff which frustrates me but, honestly what can you do during these kinds of times. I right now am reading a book called The Hunger Games. To me it is very interesting I don’t read much but there have been times where I have found the time to read like right now. A while back I finished the first book in the series and right now, I am reading the second book Catching Fire. I am reading Chapter 4 of the book when the nurse tells me that someone is here to see me, I expect to see Heidi come in the room but it’s not Heidi instead it’s …. Melany. I close my book but I give her a cold look and I say if you’re here to make me mad again then I suggest that you leave. She looks a little ashamed and she says okay I guess I deserved that after what I have done the last time I came. She then says look I didn’t come here to fight. Then I say then why did you come here? she says first off, I wanted to apologize to you for what I have done to you the last time I was here. I also think you deserve to know why I have been behaving the way I have been towards you. This grabs my attention immediately I sit there as I wait for her to continue on. She takes a deep breath and says I have been Jealous of both you and Heidi and all the time that you two have been spending together. At first when I saw you I did want to be your friend, but when you said that you have to be training Heidi on how to use her powers well that was when I realized things would be changing and that I would not see her as often as I would like to see her like I use to. So that’s when my perspective of you began to change. I felt like you were stealing my best friend away from me. So that is why I have not been so nice to you. I at least hope that you would be willing to forgive me for what I have been doing. I sit there thinking about what I have just been told. There was a time where I was not so forgiving of other people and after everything that has happened to me, I have over time learned how to be more forgiving of other people. I mean why expect other people to forgive me when I refuse to forgive others. I look at Melany and I smile at her and I say of course I forgive you Melany. Also, I know what it’s like to feel like someone is stealing your best friend away from you. She looks at me and says really? I say well yeah. She says tell me about it. I say well there was this woman named Adri and she kept finding me and my friends on this trip we were taking. We found this place that was called The Shining tree. Don’t bother asking if the tree was actually Shining because it wasn’t. Anyways I felt like I was continuously getting shoved off to the side by both Adri and even worse Rose my best friend. I was felling so frustrated and angry at both of them. I even tried talking some sense into Rose about the best way to fight this enemy that was attacking us which was to use this magic spear that could kill the roots of the tree that was attacking us, but she ignored me and used the hurting incantation to defeat the enemy and my hand ended up getting badly burnt. Melany says yikes that doesn’t sound good. Then she says did your hand ever heal? I hold up the hand that was burnt and I say does this answer your question? her eyes widen and she says holy crap your hand was that badly burnt. I say yep. Then she says how is your hand not fully healed? I say I am not exactly sure why it is not fully healed but I have a theory as to why it is not fully healed. Then Melany says what is that theory? I say it was burnt from magical means so no matter what it can’t be fully healed. Then I say not even the healing incantation could fully heal it. Then Melany says sounds like your old life was a lot more exciting then this life with magic and adventures I bet you miss it a lot. I say I do but back to the matter at hand don’t let your anger lead you down a path that is dark. Don’t make the same mistakes I made. Because I still regret everything that I have done in the past. I need to stop other people from making the same mistakes I made. Melany nods her head and she says is it possible for us to be friends? I think about this for a moment and I say maybe we’ll see. She says that’s a good enough response for me. Then she says so tell me more about your past life before you got here. I say well I probably won’t tell you everything just ask me what you want to know the most about. She says okay well I guess the thing I want to know is did you end up finding a special someone to be with? I smile at this and I say yeah, I did. She says really what was his name? I say his name was Vance and he truly was a special guy. I find myself thinking back to the day he asked me to marry him. 

Flashback: Okay Vance where are we going? sorry Carissa but I can’t tell you where we are going. I scoff and say why not? he says cause it’s a surprise. I sigh and I say okay I guess I can deal with that maybe. After a little while of traveling I find myself looking at a place I have never seen before but it takes my breath away. I am looking at a waterfall that is surrounded by a bunch of flowers and the most beautiful lake I have ever seen. I am completely speechless. I cannot find any words. I look over and Vance is smiling. He puts a flower in my hair and I find myself smiling at him. I finally find my words again and I say oh Vance how did you find this place? he laughs a little and says well I was just walking through here when I looked over and I see this place. Just like you I thought that this place looked amazing and beautiful. I say your right it Is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life. He says well the place is far more beautiful now then it has been the last few times I have seen it. I look at him and I say why is that? he says the reason why is because the most beautiful thing ever is now standing in it. I realize that he is talking about me and I say Vance do you really have to do sappy lines like that? He takes my hands and says I do because what I say is absolutely true. I find myself blushing and looking away from Vance. I feel Vance turn me towards him and he says come on let’s enjoy this evening because I have a few surprises that I think you will like. I smile at him and I say alright let’s go. We go further in and I spot a picnic and I think to myself typical Vance of course he sets up a Picnic. Still I find that I still enjoy the picnic because it is with Vance. We have a lot of fun together. Later on, we are both laying down and staring up at the stars. Then before I know it Vance is sitting up and I look at him and I say is it time to go? He says not quiet yet I have shown you all of my surprises but one. I find myself wondering what on earth could this last surprise be? so I sit up because I am interested in what he has got up his sleeve for the last surprise. As soon as I sit up, he is getting on one knee and I feel my heart drop because I know what the last surprise is now. I want to stop it but I find that I can’t find any words to stop this. Because part of me wants this surprise while the other side is screaming at me to stop it. I guess the side that wants this to happen is more powerful then the side that wants to stop it. Then Vance is talking Carissa in all the years that I have known you I knew from the moment that I first met you that you and me were meant to be together forever. Everything about you is just so amazing your fighting skills your loyalty the way you laugh even the way that you shine brighter than the sun itself. I feel that you are my everything and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life so Carissa will you marry me? I find myself to stunned for words. I want to marry him really; I do but at the same time I find myself afraid that I will end up hurting him again like I did when I had the Moon Rose. There are times where I feel like I don’t deserve Vance’s love and this is one of those times I feel that way. People keep telling me to move past all of the bad stuff I have done in the past. That I should just forget all about it. But people don’t understand that it is hard to let go of guilt of things that you have done in the past. If these mistakes were small little mistakes that I made I could easily move past it but how can you move past regret of betraying your best friend of trying to kill the people that you have grown to care about or taking over a kingdom that didn’t belong to you or even helping a demon escape a prison that they should have stayed in. Let me tell you something that kind of stuff is not something that you can easily get over! After a moment longer of thinking I look at Vance and he is still waiting for an answer. I finally find my words and I say quietly I don’t deserve you Vance. He looks at me confused and he says what do you mean Carissa? I look at him and I say with a shaky voice you are pure hearted I’m not. He says that’s nonsense talking right there you do have a pure heart Carissa. I look at him tears now streaming down my face and I say why are you so good to me when I don’t deserve it? he says with an even more confused face why do you think you don’t deserve any of this? I say because I still feel like I am a terrible person for my past mistakes for when I had the Moon Rose. Vance finally understands what I am talking about he goes over and tries to comfort me, but I don’t let him because I feel like I don’t deserve comfort. After he realizes that I am not going to let him near me he says Carissa I know how you are feeling for the longest time ever after my attack on Chola and after I have allowed myself to calm down after everything I have done. I felt like I was a terrible person and that I didn’t deserve any ones love or comfort. I still feel guilty even after going back to Roses side, but believe me when I say that it does get better after some time of allowing yourself to heal. If you take the time to truly forgive yourself to forgive your past mistakes then you can move forward with your life. The best part is you will feel like a heavy burden has been lifted off of your shoulders and you will feel freer than you have before. Also, I can tell that you are not as terrible as you still feel like. The reason of how I know that is because you are trying so hard to make up for the past it’s because you have tried so hard to fix things with everyone. That is how I know that you are not as terrible as you claim to be. I smile weakly at him and he says are feeling better about this now. I nod and he says I understand if you want to think about the proposal for a while to think about your answer. With that he leaves and I find myself alone. I stay in the beautiful place a little longer. Then I get up to go back home. When I get back to the castle to my room, I try to fall asleep, but no matter how hard I try to fall asleep I still find myself wide awake. So, I decide to take a walk outside on my own. Left to my own thoughts. I keep constantly thinking about what Vance has told me and I find myself stumped about the proposal. I know that I love Vance and that I also want to be with him for the rest of my life, but at the same time there is still regret. I know that it is going to take a while to get over things, but with Vance’s reassurance I feel a little bit better knowing that things in the future will get better. I just need to allow myself to heal and to forgive myself for everything that has happened. I mean if everyone else can forgive me for my past mistakes then I can too. I look up and I see the sun coming up. I think about going to talk to Rose and ask her what she thinks I should do about the proposal. I for quiet a few days decide to not go to Rose for advice, but then I realize I do need her help. So I go to find Rose. I knock on Rose’s and Ethan’s door. Ethan opens the door and groans when he sees me and he says what are you doing here Carissa we are trying to get some sleep here? I say bitterly nice to see you too Ethan. I say I need to talk to Rose can I come in please? He says no come back later. Then Rose appears before Ethan closes the door and says Ethan don’t close the door let Carissa in. Ethan sighs and he says can’t you two talk somewhere else? Rose looks kind of irritated and she says fine we will go somewhere else so you can sleep Ethan. He says thank you. Rose comes out and Ethan closes the door. After she comes out, she looks at me and says sorry about Ethan Carissa he hates being woken up early in the morning. I say I understand I hate being woken up early in the morning as well. She looks at me confused and says then why are you here shouldn’t you be I don’t know sleeping? I say I couldn’t sleep. Rose sighs and she says Carissa if it is about the same nightmares from before then I can’t have the same conversation I get that you feel guilty still, but we can’t keep having the same conversation over and over and over again you just need to learn how to let go and move on what has been done in the past should stay in the past there is nothing we can do to go back and change it. I guess I had that coming I mean I won’t shut up about it I get that she is sick and tired of having that same conversation a lot. If it where past me though well past me would have kept her mouth shut about this and not let anyone know about it, but over time you change. There are times I still feel like my old self then there are days where it feels to overwhelming to be my old self. My past is just too overwhelming for me, but I have decided that If I ever have the nightmares again, I won’t tell Rose because she is right about one thing, I have been talking to much about the past I need to look to the future with high hopes instead of looking back to the past. Although there are some days it is hard for me to do that kind of stuff, but at least I am still trying. I look at Rose and I say don’t worry this isn’t about those Nightmares in fact I haven’t had them in the last few weeks so you probably won’t have to hear about them ever again. She smiles a little then says then what are you doing here Carissa? I stay silent for a little bit then I say well Vance proposed to me. Just as I suspected Rose squeals with delight and says Oh My Gosh really what did you say? I find myself debating on whether she should hear the truth or not. I decide a little lie wouldn’t hurt especially since I want to steer away from my past conversation again for Roses sake. I tell her that I told Vance that I would think about it. She looks a little disappointed. She says why did you say you would think about it I mean you love him right? I say of course I love him you know I do. Then she says is your fears stopping you Carissa because if they are then don’t give into them you need to bust through those walls and knock them down and tell your fears to go away and be with the man that you love with all of your heart. I mean if I can do it so can you. I look at her confused for a moment then I remember all of the times she has turned down Ethan’s Proposal that I can remember at least. I realize that she is right I need to knock down those walls of fear and take the next big step in my life. I walk over and hug Rose who is a little surprised, but accepts the hug anyways. I say thanks Rose you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for. With that I turn around and start running away. She shouts your welcome after me. Then I hear her door close and she is gone. I go to where I can only assume Vance is. Luckily enough, he is where I expect him to be in his Lab. I say Vance we need to talk. He looks up from what he is working on and he says can we talk later Carissa what I am working on can’t wait until later? I sigh and I say okay fine meet me down in the palace gardens when you are done with work. He says okay. With that I leave and I think to myself maybe I can put some effort into making this special like he did for me when he proposed to me. I go to great lengths to make this be something worth remembering. I decide to make it be a candle lit dinner. This is perfect because I know when Vance’s work shift ends. Which will be right around the time the sun is setting to end the day. When Vance finally shows up to the garden, he sees what I have prepared for him. He looks at me and he says so are you going to tell me what your answer to the proposal is or not? I smile and say nah I don’t want to at least not right now. First, we eat then I will tell you. We both sit down and we talk and laugh and have the best time ever. When we are done, I look over and see that the sun is almost all the way down. I wait a little while longer. When I see that the sun Is completely gone, I look back at Vance and I say I believe I promised you an answer to the marriage proposal. He smiles and says you did. I say Vance I am still a little scared about the future because I don’t know what will happen, but because of how much I love you I know that I can face anything with you by my side forever and always. His smile widens and he says are you saying what I think you are saying? I say Vance Sage I would love to be your Wife and be with you for the rest of my life. He now has the biggest grin ever on his face. He comes over sits in my lap and we both kiss each other and it’s the longest kiss I have ever had in my life. When we are done kissing, we both are breathless but we both don’t mind. When my breath finally returns, I look at him and I say I love you Vance. He looks at me and says and I love you Carissa. Vance gets up and offers me his hand I take his hand and he pulls me closer to him. I look up at him and he says you are truly my everything Carissa I hope you know that. I smile at him and I say I do. Then one more time he leans down and kisses me I have my hands rest on his chest as I kiss him back. I now know in my heart that I had made the right choice in excepting the Marriage Proposal and honestly, I wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 5 

Heidi

I feel like such a fool, a complete idiot. I decided it would be a great idea to share my magical powers with Nathan. I thought that he would be cool with it, that he would be supportive of me. I was so very wrong. When I showed him my powers and even showed him that I could turn into a mermaid he took pictures of me and was calling me a freak. I am so heart broken by this. Normally he is sweet, so loving. Now I am being to wonder was the sweet boyfriend thing all this time just an act? had he ever truly cared about me? was he only pretending to care? I don’t want to believe that it’s true, but somewhere deep inside I know that it might be the actual truth. I find myself crying about this because I know that with what just happened things are officially over between me and Nathan. I know that I should be happy that things are over especially after discovering what a big jerk Nathan truly is. But I am hurting so much. I have been through so much with Nathan and now things are ending between us because of my foolish decision and choice. Me and Nathan were planning on getting Married after we graduated college, but now that is not happening. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don’t even notice that there is someone in front of me until I crash into them. I find myself feeling embarrassed now because of it. I look up and I see him the guy that I have somewhat been crushing on Trent Cole. I am now blushing. I can barely speak or even find the words to talk to him. He offers his hand to me and I take it. He says sorry I didn’t see you there. I say no I should be the one apologizing to you I didn’t see where I was going. He smiles a little then he looks concerned and I realize that he probably sees the signs that I have been crying. I think to myself crap. He says are you alright it looks like you have been crying? I say what me cry no I just have something in my eye is all, so there is nothing that you need to worry about. He shrugs his shoulders and says okay. Then he extends his hand out to me and says I am Trent and you are? I say Heidi. Then he says oh your Heidi. I find myself being confused because he said that as if I am popular or something and I know that I am not popular in any way shape or form. I say what do you mean? I mean no one here at college knows who I am except for a few hand selected people. He says oh you probably haven’t heard about it then. I say even more confused heard about what? then before I know it, he takes my hand and leads me to the area where I eat lunch with Melany and shows me something I have never ever seen before in my life. It is a board and on the board is a list of people and their pictures right next to them. On the top it is titled most beautiful girls in school. The very first name I see that is on the top is my name. Then I see two other names I recognize that is underneath my name Melany’s name and Carissa’s fake name. I look over at Trent. I say do you know who made this? he says the college year book committee made it. I say why would they make something like this? he says I don’t know why they made it but they did. They also have one for the boys that is on the other side of Pint ang Jigger. I say well the year book committee shouldn’t have made this I mean it’s not right it’s like they are trying to make other people feel crappy about themselves while trying to make other people feel like they are superior and higher than everybody else. I thought crap like this ended in high school not continue on to college where everyone is supposed to be a lot more mature than this! Trent smiles and he says you know I like your feisty attitude and honestly, I agree with you about this. You know if you want this to change, I suggest that you take it up with the year book committee. He starts walking away then stops in his tracks turns back and says the year book committee did get one thing right with that board. I say oh yeah what exactly did they get right? he smiles and says that you are beautiful. With that he turns around and walks away, but what he just said still stays and I can’t help but feel my face turning red. I know that I just had a break up with Nathan and that I shouldn’t be wanting to date someone else, but I can’t help but feel the way I do about Trent. What if he is an actual nice guy? what if he is not secretly a jerk that no one knows about? then with these thoughts I think back to Nathan and I realize that I should not be foolish and go diving head first into something that I don’t know anything about. But something inside of me is telling me that Trent may be the one that he is my soul mate that we belong together. In the end I decide that I need to be cautious. I mean I don’t want to get hurt again and Trent might not be all that he seems to be. All of a sudden, I realize that I am hungry so I go and get my meal. I go over to the area where I normally eat lunch with Melany, she’s not at the table, but I know that she will show up soon. I sit there waiting for her and waiting. Time is ticking away. I begin to worry about Melany and I think to myself where is she I hope that she is okay and that nothing bad happened to her like it did with Carissa? I wait a little while longer, but Melany never shows up. I now find myself panicking this isn’t like Melany she always shows up to eat with me so where is she? is she somewhere dangerous and she doesn’t know how to escape? or has she been kidnapped and no one in the world knows where she is? with all of these thoughts swirling in my head I find that I no longer have an appetite because now I feel sick to my stomach because I am extremely worried about Melany. I pull out my phone and I try calling Melany. The phone rings and rings but she doesn’t respond. I try calling her two more times she still doesn’t respond. I then go over and I ask Wanda if she has seen Melany at all today? she says she hasn’t seen Melany at all today. Now I find that I am even more worried so I decide to call 911. It takes a while but they finally answer and I tell them about Melany and the whole situation. They tell me to calm down and they promise to help me find Melany. After giving them a couple more facts I hang up. I decide to go on a hunt for her myself and check every place that I know she likes hanging out in. Like the theater or the dressing room or just anywhere along those lines. She is nowhere to be found. I find myself desperately asking around if anybody has seen her. No one has. At the end of school, I am so worried so worked up and even crying once again. I decide that even if I don’t have Melany I decide to go and check on the one friend that I know I still have. Luckily, I know where she is. I head over to the hospital to see Carissa. When I get to Carissa’s room however I see the oddest thing ever. What I see is Carissa and Melany together laughing and even having fun together. I feel a mixture of feelings I feel relief, excitement, anger, but most of all I feel jealous. I think I know why I am feeling it but it might be the wrong reason. I guess I feel jealous because I feel left out and hurt that they didn’t invite me to join them. I know that Carissa can’t really go anywhere at the moment and that she has to except whatever comes her way to keep her entertained. Still Melany could have told me that this is where she was going so that I could come along and have a great time with the both of them. Then again maybe Melany had her reasons for coming here alone without me. I call the police and tell them that I have found Melany they say okay. They hang up. I go in the room both Melany and Carissa look over at me and they both smile at me. I smile back I don’t want to make a scene especially not in front of the doctors or nurses or even Carissa herself she has enough to worry about all ready. I ask them what they were talking about? apparently, they were just telling each other about their past. I just say okay. Then a nurse comes in and says that we need to leave so Carissa can rest. Both me and Melany leave I don’t say anything to Melany until we are in the parking lot. I turn to Melany and say angrily why didn’t you tell me that you were coming here? she looks a little shocked and says why are you angry? I shake my head in disbelieve and say why why I will tell you why because I was so worried about you. When you didn’t show up to lunch, I was panicking thinking that something bad happened to you like maybe something similar like what happened to Carissa or maybe that something far worse happened to you! I mean for as long as I can remember we have always eaten lunch together then today you decide to go to the hospital to see Carissa and you don’t even think to tell me about it or even invite me to come along with you! After all of this I realize that I am clenching my hands so hard that they feel like they are becoming numb. We stand there in silence for a little while then Melany says look, I am sorry that I didn’t tell you that I was coming to the hospital to see Carissa or even that I didn’t invite you. But I had to come here on my own. I say why did you have to come here on your own?! she says I have thought so much about what you have said especially since I have been so mean to Carissa. I had to come here on my own to apologize to her and hopefully become friends with her. I thought that if I came here to apologize to her with you well, I thought that she would hardly look at me or even talk to me. That is why I came here alone so she could truly here my apology to her. Without anybody else here with me. After hearing all of this I am no longer angry with her, instead I feel ashamed for acting the way I did towards her. I say I’m sorry Mel. She says don’t be I understand why you freaked out and your right I should have told you where I was going. She says do you forgive me? I say I forgive you. The two of us hug each other and find ourselves laughing. The best part of this whole thing is that something I have been wanting to happen has finally come to pass. The hope of Melany and Carissa becoming friends is finally coming to pass.


	7. Chapter 7

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 6   
Carissa 

Finally, at long last after having to be stuck in the hospital for a few weeks I am finally free from the hospital and it feels so good. Heidi and Melany are outside waiting to greet me. After the first time of her visiting me both me and Melany have become much better friends. Turns out she is a sucker for romance. I on the other hand am not too much into romance and yet somehow, I ended up married. Funny how your life ends up working if you just let things happen the way that it is meant to happen. When I walk out of the hospital doors Heidi pulls me in for a hug. Kind of like what Rose would do if she was here. I know that I shouldn’t dwell to much on my past friends since I now have new friends, but I just can’t help myself. My old friends are people I have known for a very long time not only that I have been through so many things with them in my life that makes me consider them as my family. I may have grown up as an only child, but I still feel like my past friends are like family like I have brothers and sisters who loved and cared about me just as much as I have loved and cared about them. Then with Heidi and Melany I am just starting to get to know them I don’t feel as close to them as I do with my past friends, but I would like to feel that same connection with them as I have with my past friends. Also, I would like to admit it would be nice to go on adventures again, and I mean adventures like I used to go on, not getting on electronics to go on some exciting adventure because that right there is not nearly as much fun as an actual adventure is. In fact, the idea of a video game adventure sickens me like a lot. I really hate how obsessed this generation has become with electronics because it makes people weak and lazy. That is not how people should be they honestly could be doing better things with their lives instead of sitting inside all day watching television or sitting on their phones or like I said before playing video game adventures. The fact that I have been attacked by a snake like creature that landed me in the hospital gives me hope that I can have an actual adventure like I used to with my old friends. Then I remember that I have to continue playing as a student that goes to BYU Hawaii. Something that I have noticed about the college that I am attending though is that most of the students that go to this college is going to this church called the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints that also includes Heidi and Melany. Heidi a couple times before my injury has offered to take me, but I have declined every time because I am not so certain if I want to be part of a religion. Now that I am thinking about, I think maybe I should give it a try just a little bit of a chance. Heidi now is asking me how I am feeling I tell her that I am feeling great better than I ever have before. She smiles and says I am glad to hear that you are doing well Melany even shows that she is happy about this as well. Then Heidi says Carissa I think you should really consider coming to live with one of us I mean that cave you live in is not protected and a snake like creature attacked you by that cave I don’t think it is safe anymore. I think about this for a moment and I realize that Heidi is right I need to put aside my pride and except the offer she is giving me so I say okay I will come and live with you Heidi. With this she has a huge grin on her face and she says I knew you would come around eventually. She says maybe all three of us could go shopping for things that you will need. When she mentions this, I don’t like the idea because I have never cared much for shopping. That is something that I see girly girls doing and I have never cared much for going to the mall or anything like that but then again, I do need to get new things to go moving in with Heidi so I except to go shopping. Today we don’t have to worry about school because it is a Saturday so we have all day to do whatever we want to do. Not only do we go shopping Heidi and Melany takes me out to eat and it is in an area I have never been to before. It is actually in a very special area where they do the luaus around here and the awesome fire shows where they breath fire which is something, I have always wanted to see plus also they have a buffet. The reason I have never been here before is because it is too expensive so I have always tended to avoid it but somehow Heidi and Melany had the money to get all three of us in. Either they both have jobs or they live in rich families. Whatever the case I am glad that they got us in because I have the best time ever. This honestly is the greatest fun I have had in a long time; I will even admit that the shopping itself was a lot of fun as well. Although I will never openly admit that out loud to anyone. During the shopping Heidi did ask me if I wanted to go to her church again. I have thought about it a lot and I have decided that I will give her church a try, so I told her I will try it out and see how I feel about it. When I said I will try it out though she said we needed to go shopping for ugh dresses. When she said this, I asked her why do I need dresses just because I have chosen to go to her church? she said because in our church all girls and women are required to wear dresses. I say through gritted teeth great just perfect. You all must be wondering why I don’t like dresses. Number one reason is because they are hard to fight in. Number two they make me feel to girly. I don’t like that in any way shape or form. I know that I am, female but I am not one of those girls you would see running around shopping for hair products or jewelry or makeup or even dresses and high heels. I am not that kind of girl. I am more into fighting and adventures. Then again when I was made to be Lady in Waiting in Chola I had to wear a dress no matter what. I decide that I should just suck it up and deal with it. After the whole shopping spree, we go back to Heidi’s apartment. We put all of the stuff we bought for me in the spare bedroom where I will be sleeping. We all decide to not decorate until after school on Monday. I don’t understand this, but for some reason on Sundays we aren’t suppose to work because they call it the sabbath day. I don’t understand any of it but I just decide to go along with it. Heidi tells me her church starts at 11:00 so I should set up an alarm to wake up at 9:30 so we can have breakfast before we go. I do as she asks me. The next morning, I wake up take a shower and have breakfast and get a navy dark blue dress to get dressed in. I pull on boots to wear. I found out that I don’t have to wear makeup or any Jewelry to wear so I am very thankful for that. When we get to the church the first thing, I notice is the building is made out of bricks and the parking lot is full. As we head up to the door there is a young man that is keeping the door opened for us. I realize I recognize him from school, but I can’t quite remember where in the school I have seen him. The next room we enter seems to be a big chapel. There are people that are sitting up in the stands in front. Then I see a white sheet on the right side, but I am very confused as to why there is a white sheet. There are some young men sitting over there setting things up. Then I notice that there are some young boys sitting in front of the young men and the white sheet. I look over at Heidi and Melany and ask them what the white sheet was about? Heidi looks a little embarrassed and said oh yeah that’s right we didn’t explain to you what happens here. She says the white sheet is supposed to be a symbol. Then I say a symbol for what? Heidi says do you believe that there is a god out there? I say um not really. Heidi says well that’s okay in this church we believe that there is a god or as we call him Heavenly Father and he had a plan to bring all of his spirit children here to earth to be tested. He knew that everyone here will make mistakes so he sent his only begotten son here to pay the price for the sins that everyone will make. Then I say how was he able to do that? Heidi says well first he had to live his whole life perfect. Then he went to this place called the Garden of Gethsemane and there he felt every pain, sickness, and sin that every person through every generation will make or go through. Then after that there was someone from his twelve apostles that betrayed him and turned him over to the people that wanted him dead for 30 pieces of silver. Then he was taken. He was first whipped. Then they put a crown of thorns on his head. Then even though he was weak he was forced to carry his cross. Lastly, they nailed him to the cross and he died. Then they put him in a tomb and rolled a stone in front of it. He was dead for two days, but on the third day he was risen from the dead and everything that he needed to do was completed. So, to answer your question about the white sheet the white sheet is what covered Jesus when he was dead and the bread and water that is underneath the sheet is suppose to be kind of like his body. Then I say what is the bread and water for? Heidi says they are supposed to help you renew your covenants you made with Heavenly Father. Then I say but I haven’t made any covenants with him. Heidi says you didn’t let me finish they also help you remember Jesus and what he has done for you. If you have not done so you can repent of your sins that you have made. I say how do I do that? Heidi says you need to pray to Heavenly Father. Then I say but I have never prayed before I don’t know how to do it. Heidi says it’s okay I will help you with it after church. There is a man that gets up and starts talking, but I can’t hear a single word he is saying because everything Heidi has told me is ringing in my head. Everything she has told me is stuff I have never thought about before. Like how there was someone that truly had the power to save us from our mistakes that we need to repent, but not only that he was betrayed by someone that he trusted. My mind reverts back to my betrayal and I think to myself I have no rights to be here in a place where they look up to someone that can save them because just like that man that betrayed a god someone that had the power to save people, I too betrayed someone that is close to me. Before I have felt like I could not be saved and now even more so I feel even more beyond being saved. I put my head in my hands as I find myself quietly crying thinking that there is no hope for me. Seeing as I am a betrayer just like that man that betrayed someone who probably did so much good in his life just like Rose who has done so much good in her life and I just pushed her off to the side and have done so many terrible things to her that I can never ever take back. Before I know it, Heidi and Melany are getting up and so is everyone else around me. Heidi says that they are going to what they call Relief Society. They ask me if I want to join. I shake my head and say no thanks. Then I say I think it was a mistake to come here. Melany and Heidi say why? I say because I feel like I am not even worthy to be here. Heidi says why? I say because just like that man you told me about, I am a betrayer I feel like because of that I have no place or any reason for being here. Heidi says Carissa I think you do belong here. I shake my head and say quietly no I don’t and I probably never will. Melany says you do know that you can repent for what you have done right? I say I don’t know how and I am pretty sure that I am not deserving enough to talk to your god. Heidi says Carissa he is not just our god, he is everyone’s god our father in heaven he cares just as much about us as he does for you. He cares about you he loves you more than you could ever know, and the fact that you are feeling this way is enough reason to try and repent because clearly you want to make up for what you have done. With these words I find myself crying even more. Both Heidi and Melany go over and comfort me and I let them. After I am done crying, they tell me how to repent and pray. After they teach me how to pray, they leave. I am the only person that is left in the chapel. I do what Heidi and Melany told me to do. I say Dear Heavenly Father I don’t know if you can here me or not and I wouldn’t blame you if you turned me away especially after everything I have done in my life that is wrong especially betraying people that I care about so much and even running around and hurting them. I even know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness of any kind or even any one else, but I truly from the bottom of my heart feel shame and guilt for everything I have done and I feel so sorry that I would be willing to do anything to turn back the clock and time and erase all of the horrible stuff I have done if I could. In the name of Jesus Christ Amen. After I am done praying, I sit there for a while before I feel like someone else is there with me. I turn around and I see the man that started the whole meeting. I watch him as he comes over to where I am sitting. When he gets to where I am sitting, he says you don’t mind if I sit with you do you? I say no of course not. With that he sits down and looks at me and he says your new around, here aren’t you? I say sarcastically what gave that away? With that he laughs and says oh I don’t know just the fact that you don’t look familiar and I know everyone that comes here. I say in confusion how is that possible there is a lot of people here? he says well when you stay in a place for a long time you get to know everyone no matter the number of people. Then he holds out his hand and says I am Bishop Hale and you are? Carissa is my name. He says I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed distressed and do forgive me but I overheard your prayer. I say I don’t know much about bishops or churches but don’t you have other things to take care of then talk to me about this. He says my meetings can wait it seems to me that you need more help than them. I say but I am not part of your church I know I also don’t belong here. He says you don’t need to be a part of the church to get my help. I can feel that you need help. I know that you don’t know me, but here we strive to help whoever we can. I shake my head and say I don’t think anyone can help me. He says from what I heard you say before it sounds to me that you live in constant regret but you don’t have too there is hope for you to be saved from your sins your mistakes. I look at him and say how? He says if you continue to repent you can be saved. Also, if you’d like to learn more about us, I can have missionaries come over and teach you. I say I will think about it. He says alright just know that there is someone out there that is looking out for you. With that he gets up and leaves, but I for the first time in forever feel some peace at his words. I don’t know why I am feeling it, but at least I know that I can actually be saved from my guilt and I couldn’t be anymore happy about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 7   
Heidi

I feel really bad for Carissa it’s quite clear that she has been through so many things in her life. She has been alone for a long time because everyone she has ever cared about has passed on without her. She had to be trapped as an immortal to accomplish a task and I am pretty sure she thought the task would be short not take as long as it has to be accomplished. Then she is living in constant regret with something she has done in the past she believes that she can’t be saved and that she will be unsaved for the rest of her life. It pains me to see her struggle this much. I mean I have had a tough life but nothing compared to what she has been through. I just wish that there was something I could do to help her find some peace. But I can’t quiet think of anything, unless, maybe I could try to know her better. I could take her to some of her favorite places ever or buy stuff she likes and give it to her. Of course, I will also invite Melany to come along as well. Maybe I could make a fun quiz for her to take so then I can take those results and apply it to what I will plan for her. I just need Melany’s help to make the quiz. I decide to ask for her help when I see her at lunch. Besides Carissa doesn’t really eat lunch with us I think it’s because she is warming up to us and she doesn’t feel quite ready to eat lunch with us yet, but I have faith that she will come around to it one day. Little do I know that day is today because I see both Melany and Carissa sitting at our normal table. Crap we will have to talk about the fun quiz for Carissa another time because I want everything to special for her. I also don’t want her to know anything about it. We have a nice lunch and luckily Carissa has a class to go to after lunch. Me and Melany don’t so as soon as Carissa is gone, I turn to Melany and say Melany we need to figure out a way to cheer up Carissa. Melany looks confused at this and says what are you talking about Carissa just seemed fine to me? I say yeah but I think maybe she is trying to keep up an act to seem happy when she really isn’t. Melany says and why do you say that? I say think about it Mel she has been immortal for years all of her old friends and even her family has passed away without her and you saw how upset she was on Sunday and how she was saying she felt like she didn’t belong in our church because apparently she betrayed someone she cared about and even if she prayed I think she feels like she is beyond being saved she was even crying and everything. Melany says no offense Heidi but with you saying all of that makes me feel like there is nothing we can do to help her feel better because if we bring up her old memories of her old friends and family she might end up bursting into tears and the whole feeling guilty for something she did in the past I don’t think we can help her there. I think about what Melany just said and I think to myself she might be right, but I feel like the right thing to do no matter what is try cheering her up because it is the right thing to do the Christlike thing to do. I say we still should do something for her we can’t just let her continue on being unhappy. Melany says okay. I say do you have any idea of what she likes? Melany says well I know she likes fights. So, something like boxing? no I mean something like sword fighting. I also know she loves actual adventures not ones you play on video games though something like an actual adventure. So, I say she is the kind of person that loves adventures and sword play. I say thanks Mel I now know what I am going to do for her. I run off and get to work and set things up for Carissa. Melany also comes along and helps me and I try to find everything I could to match what Melany has told me about Carissa. I also try to find a few more things about her that could tell me about her. We have already decorated her room and everything has been set up for her. After we get everything ready Carissa finally comes through the door she looks around at her surroundings and says what is all of this for? I smile and say it is our way of helping you cheer up. She laughs and says what are you talking about I don’t need to be cheered up? I say Carissa it’s okay to be in denial, but we know that you miss your old friends and your family. I don’t understand why you are being so hard on yourself for a past mistake you made but we want you to know that we are here for you. Melany then says yeah you don’t have to face all of your trials alone because we will be here for you always. Carissa is looking like she was going to tear up. I was about to say please don’t cry when she pulls the two of us into a hug and she says thank you both so much for everything that you do for me. With this I knew she was crying tears of joy instead of tears of sadness. Then she says I promise you guys that I will do something for the both of you in return to repay you both for your kindness. I say oh Carissa that is very thoughtful of you but you really don’t have to. She says no really, I insist just ask me to do anything for you or give you something and I will be more than happy to do it. Both me and Melany look at each other and I say okay if I end up thinking of something, I will let you know. Melany says the same goes for me. With this Carissa smiles and says now come on you two we can’t let all of this fun stuff go to waste. We all have the best night of our lives not only do we do what we have set up for Carissa we also have a pillow fight, make some cookies and we even tell some ghost stories to each other. It is a lot of fun we all end up falling asleep in the living room of the apartment. When morning rolls around I am the first one awake so I go and make breakfast while both Melany and Carissa continue to sleep. I decide to make Breakfast Burritos the smell of breakfast most definitely gets Melany and Carissa awake. Although their reaction to breakfast is hilarious. We have a good time together after breakfast though I notice something on Carissa’s hand that I have never seen before a wedding ring. I know that both me and Melany have agreed to not talk about her past friends or family, but part of me is curious as to how her wedding day was. I say hey Carissa? she says yeah Heidi? I say that is a pretty ring. Who gave you the ring? she smiles and says my husband Vance fun fact he actually went to our blacksmith in our town and asked him to make it so they both made it together. I say wow really, he actually made your ring for you? Carissa says yeah, he actually found out how to make the gem on here a long time ago when he was 14. He calls it the Carrisarum and the first time he made it… I say yes what are you about to say? She says nothing it’s not important. Even though she says that it isn’t important I can tell that it actually is, but I don’t press her about it. Melany says I heard about how you got engaged but I would like to hear about your wedding day. Carissa says maybe later guys we have school to go to remember. I say oh yeah that’s right. So, we all go to school. Actually, today is a day I have been looking forward to for a long time. Today we are heading out to sea to study what’s in the ocean. Oh, crap we are going to go swimming in the ocean and everyone will see my mermaid tail. I need to come up with an excuse to get out of going or at least wait until everyone in the class is in the ocean and dive in when no one is looking. When I get into class, I tell Miss Vermeil that I have a special condition that allows me to not go in the ocean. She looks concerned and says oh really. I say yeah don’t worry I can still go on the field trip I just can’t go in the ocean. Miss Vermeil says I see well I suppose I can find something for you to do if you have a special condition. Then you can’t go on the boat but you can at least stay here and go over your notes for the upcoming test. I say oh of course I will do that. She smiles and says I know you will because you are one of my best students so I have no doubt that you will not end up running off to do what you want. I sit in my seat and see the other students head off to the boat. I watch from the window and I wait for the boat to be far out to sea before I head out of the school and dive into the water. I turn into a mermaid and I swim so fast that before I know it, I am swimming beside dolphins. It is so amazing that I never want it to end. Then I am swimming beside other sea creatures. This is the first time I am ever doing something like this and I wish that I could pause time and stay in this moment forever because it is amazing. I brought my research stuff with me so I can get the information that I need so I get to work immediately and research everything I come across. I even get some samples, but I am very careful with the sea creatures and sea plants. Then I look up and see some of my class mates I immediately hide and I spy on them as they swim by. I decide to follow them at first, but then something catches my eye. I swim over and pick up what I have spotted it’s a necklace that has beads on it and a jewel I have never seen before, but it most definitely is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen in my life. I wonder though who it belongs to because whoever owned this either lost it or threw it into the ocean for their own reasons. I put the necklace in my bag that is carrying the other stuff I have collected. After I am done collecting my samples, I decide to explore a little more and I come across a cave. I swim inside and I find another interesting thing. This time I find a sparkly ball. I find myself wanting to pick it up. When I do pick it up however something crazy happens. A whole bunch of colors are dancing on the wall something else happens as well. Before I know it, I find myself in a room, but not just any room it’s a room that has gold lining the walls and there is a chandelier in the center of the room. I look down but I no longer have my mermaid tail. Instead I am wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It is a purple dress that has jewels lining it and butterflies on the bottom. I look over at a mirror and I see that I have red lipstick on and purple eyeshadow. I am also wearing beautiful dangling earrings and a beautiful necklace my hair has also been pulled up. This is the first time ever where I have ever dressed up like this, but I have to say that I enjoy it. I decide to continue down the hall. The next place I enter I see two young girls and an older woman it seems that the older woman is lecturing the younger girls. I want to stop her, but something seems to stop me so I just stay and listen. This is what the older woman is saying to the younger girls. What where you two thinking hiking up Mount Everest without Mr. Fabian there to protect you two?! you could have been killed especially with the height of the mountain! Then the taller girl says mama we both where fine nothing happened to either of us. The mother gives her a stern look and says Talia you know the stuff you are doing is not safe and also you shouldn’t be doing any of this adventure thrill seeking at all especially since you someday will be queen you are next in line to rule this land. Not only that but you have a duty and responsibility to set an example for Lily. You need to be more responsible or else you both will get very badly hurt. With this Talia seems really angry at her mother and says well maybe I don’t want to be queen one day maybe someday I want to be an explore! Her mother says you can’t Talia you know you can’t! Now I must go and take care of something you two need to be safer. With that the mother turns around I panic because I am visible and I am afraid that she will tell me to get out. The strange thing is though she doesn’t seem to notice me at all as if I don’t even exist. She walks right through me. Am I a ghost? no it can’t be! can it? I shake this off and try to ignore it, but before I know it, I am somewhere else. I am on a beach, but the thing is Talia and Lily seem to be a lot older. Like maybe around the age of 16 and 14. Lily looks worried, but Talia seems more than eager to go on an adventure. Lily says please Talia don’t do this you will get in trouble with mother again. Talia looks at her and says relax Lily mother will never know anything about this. Plus, also aren’t you tired of having to follow rules don’t you want some excitement in your life? Lily says, I guess. Then Talia says then come on let’s go surfing. With that they are diving into the waves and going surfing. It seems to me that they both seem like naturals as if they have done this before. Then I notice that something is off. I see the storm coming. Oh, crap how I wish I could call out to them and warn them, but I know that they cannot hear me. It is a very powerful storm. Lily spots the storm first and she screams out to Talia about the storm. She looks up and her face is full of fear. Then they start trying to swim into the shore, but the storm is to strong that the waves is swallowing them up. Then Talia comes up and she is holding on to Lily. After a long while of struggling she manages to get Lily back to the shore. She manages after a long while to get Lily to wake up. I can tell though that she is not doing well. Then before I know it Talia is back at the palace and she is yelling out for servants to come and help Lily out. Tears are streaming down her face and I can tell she is worried about Lily. The servants come and take Lily and they treat her. When Talia and Lily’s mother comes Talia says. Mother I am so sorry for being so reckless all of the time and for never listening to you ever. I just wanted an adventure, but I didn’t know about the storm until it was too late. If I could go back and stop Lily from getting injured I would. All I want is for Lily to get better. If you want to punish me, I wouldn’t blame you because I know I deserve it. Talia’s mother looks at Talia for a long time and doesn’t say a single word. Then at long last she says there is only one punishment I can think of that is fitting enough for you daughter for what you have done. Talia says whatever it is I will willingly take it. Her mother says you are going to be made Immortal and until you have payed the price for what you have done to Lily you will live on your own as an Immortal for you are no longer fit enough to be Queen. You have disappointed me many times this is the worst of it all. Then the last thing I see is Talia visiting Lily. She is crying and is saying I am so sorry for what I have done to you Lily I promise that I will do everything I can to make up for what I have done to you. Lily smiles weakly and says I wish you didn’t have to go, but I look forward to the day that we can meet again goodbye dear sister and farewell. Then I see them both hugging each other. Then before I know it, I am back in the cave and I am a mermaid again. One thing I know for sure is that I will never forget what I have just seen. Then I feel that I am not alone I turn around and I see Miss Vermeil. I am panicking thinking that I am in trouble and that she will even go telling to the world that I am mermaid. I try to swim past her, but she grabs my hand and we swim back up to the surface. When we get back up to the surface, she says what did you see? I look at her confused and she says again what did you see? I tell her everything that I have seen by the end of telling her what I saw she has tears streaming down her face. She says so you saw that terrible day where my sister’s life was almost ended. I say wait a minute you mean that you are- she finishes for me and says Talia. She says yes, my first name is Talia and my real Last name is Miss Enchansea. I say what how? Miss Enchansea says I assume that you have already met Carissa am I correct? I say yes. We sit in silence for a moment before I ask how many people are Immortal? Miss Enchansea says not many you see Heidi what you need to understand is that immortality was created as a punishment. I say why? she says I am not exactly sure why it was created as a punishment or who created it for that matter, but for the people that have committed the biggest crimes ever is sentenced to a life of living forever until they have completed what they need to fix. When they have completed what they need to accomplish they can finally move on too death and meet up with their loved ones again. Out of everyone that has moved on the one I am looking forward to seeing again is Lily. I say what about your parents? she says I don’t really remember my father and me and my mother had such a strained relationship that I am not so sure I want to ever see her again. I say I see. Wait a minute that explains why Carissa keeps talking about her Betrayal and why she is Immortal right? Miss Enchansea says yes exactly. Then I say whoever created Immortality was probably cruel themselves because everyone makes mistakes people don’t deserve to live with their guilt for the rest of their life that is just a very cruel and an unfair punishment. Miss Enchansea says yes, I agree with you, but there is nothing we can do about it we just have to continue on forward. Then I say what do you have to do? Miss Enchansea says I am not sure no one explained to me what I have to do the day I was made Immortal which is why the day Carissa was made Immortal I decided to be nice enough to tell her what she needed to do so she can return back home to her old friends and family. I then say well I hope that you find what you need to do so you can see your sister again. Miss Enchansea smiles and says thank you. She finally gets up and says well we probably need to get back to the classroom. I say yeah, we probably should. After the rest of the class I meet up with Melany and Carissa and I tell them both what I have figured out on my Field Trip and about Miss Enchansea. Carissa says so you know who Miss Enchansea is? I say yeah. We sit in silence for a while and Carissa finally says she is right when she says that being Immortal is a punishment. Then after another moment of silence Carissa says I will see you both later she says bye with that she leaves. Melany says what do you suppose that was about? I say I guess she doesn’t want to talk about it. Melany says I guess that makes sense. At the end of the day we meet back at my apartment and I see Carissa and I ask her if she is okay. She says she is fine. I say are you sure? she says yes, I’m sure. I say okay. Then I remember that earlier I asked Carissa to tell us about her wedding day so I decide to ask about it again in order to keep our minds off of the previous information we have received. I say hey Carissa? She says yeah. I say you never told us about your wedding day story. She says are you sure you guys want to hear it especially after what you have found out? I say yeah think of it as a way to get our minds off of that info plus also think of it as your way of paying us back. She says okay I suppose that we should get all cozied up for this. After she suggest it we sit down in the comfy chairs and get ready to hear Carissa’s Wedding story.


	9. Chapter 9

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 8   
Carissa 

I sit there looking at both Heidi and Melany trying to figure out where to start with my story. After a little while of contemplating I decide to start at the beginning. 

Flashback: It’s the day before my wedding and I am extremely nervous, don’t get me wrong I am also excited just I never thought that I of all people would end up having a wedding because growing up I never cared enough about weddings let alone imagining that one day I would end up having my own wedding and yet here I am. All of the preparations for the wedding have already been done just a few more touches on things need to be done and I have to oversee them. I feel overwhelmed. I am looking through everything when Rose calls out my name. I look over and I try to keep my cool. Rose comes over and says what are you doing here aren’t you supposed to be having fun the day before your wedding? because that’s what I did the day before my wedding. I say thanks for the offer Rose but I have things that I need to take care of the last few finishing touches on everything. Then Rose says oh boo. I look at her and say who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Rose rolls her eyes and she says ha ha very funny. She says come on Carissa I know you would like to be doing something else other then this plus also you can get someone else to oversee the preparations for the wedding like maybe your dad for example or someone else. I say are you sure Rose? She says yes of course I’m sure in fact I don’t think I have ever been surer in my life then I am right now. I say okay I guess I can go and get my dad to take care of the last wedding preparations. I leave and get my dad luckily enough for me he agrees to over see the rest of the preparations for the wedding. So, I leave with Rose and she takes me to a very questionable area that looks like something she should not be doing seeing since she is with child. I say um Rose are you sure we should be going bungee jumping? Rose says of course we can I mean you love adventures and excitement and so do I so I thought why not. I say Rose you are probably tired of hearing this but I don’t think you should be doing stuff like this because you are pregnant and I don’t want either you or your child getting hurt. Rose says Carissa come on please don’t do this to me Ethan is always trying to keep me confined to safe things plus also one day you will have your own kids and I am pretty sure that when that day comes, I am pretty sure you aren’t going to want Vance to just confine you to safe stuff! I think about this for a while and I say your right Rose. I smile at her and say let’s go bungee jumping. With this Rose smiles and we both have the best time ever and I couldn’t be happier. Rose has a whole fun day planned at the end of the day me and Rose are in my bedroom. I say to Rose is it true that it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their wedding day? Rose laughs and says I don’t really know if it is true or not but just in case, I suggest you avoid Vance until you walk down the aisle. I say okay. We sit there in silence for a while then Rose says you’re nervous about tomorrow, aren’t you? I say what no of course not I mean why would you say such a thing? Rose says come on Carissa your my best friend I know you too well to know when something Is bothering you. I look at her and I say okay yes, I am nervous about tomorrow. I say to me it’s scary to think that my life is going to completely change forever and I don’t know how I am going to truly face it head on. After I say this Rose takes my hand and says I have confidence in you Carissa because I know you can do anything. I say are you sure? she says yes of course. She says Carissa you have truly come a long way since we have first met each other. I say I know. Then she says I know that no matter what tomorrow brings you will face it head on. I smile and say thanks Rose. Then I say by the way I’m sorry I didn’t come to your wedding I feel really bad about that. Rose says don’t worry about it Carissa what’s important is that you are here now so let’s enjoy every moment we have together. With this me and Rose hug each other and we end up falling asleep after that. The next morning, I wake up Rose is gone. I feel my heart beating really fast as I think today is the big day the day when I finally marry Vance. I have a little while to prepare because the wedding starts around 5:00 o’clock at night and we are doing the wedding on the beach. I do admit though that after having my conversation with Rose last night I feel a little bit better about today, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I am still nervous. Around 3:30 I am getting ready and I have a beautiful wedding dress. Even though I don’t do dresses I am just wearing the dress because its proto call. My dress has swirls on it and flowers. I know it doesn’t sound like a lot, but I didn’t want anything extremely fancy and my shoulders are also showing just a little bit. I also put makeup on even though I don’t want to. The last thing I put on is the necklace Vance made me a long time ago. When I am done getting ready Rose comes in gasp and she says oh Carissa you look truly amazing. I smile at her and I say thanks. Then I notice what she is wearing and say you also looks amazing Rose. She says thanks for the complement, but today is not about me it’s about you. I say right. Then Rose says I know you will do great Carissa. I say thanks Rose. She smiles and hugs me. Then a little while before I walk down the aisle my dad comes in and says to Rose can I please have a moment alone with my daughter? Rose gets up and she says of course Captain. With that she leaves and my dad looks at me and says you truly look beautiful Carissa. I laugh a little and say dad please stop. He says no I mean it really. I smile and say thanks dad. I look at my dad and I realize this is the last time the last day I am going to see him for a little while. I feel like crying but I think to myself don’t cry today is supposed to be a happy day. I say dad I truly love you with all my heart. He says I know. He then comes over and hugs me and I hug him back. Then they tell us it’s time to come out. My dad looks at me and says are you ready for this? I say as ready as I’ll ever be. When the doors open, I hear our song playing A Thousand Miles as we walk down the aisle. I feel my heart beating so fast that I am not sure that I can handle this. But, as I walk forward, I look at Vance and I remember why I am doing this I am doing this because I want to be with Vance forever for the rest of my life because I love him so much. I realize in that moment that I have never in my life wanted anything more than to be with Vance forever and ever. Finally, at long last we reach the alter I give my dad a hug and hand him my bouquet of flowers then I turn to Vance. He is smiling at me and I smile back at him. Then as the pope begins, both me and Vance turn to each other and we grab each other’s hands and the pope says we are gathered here today to witness the reunion of two remarkable people. Never have I ever seen a love so sincere as these two that stand before me today. He turns to Vance and says Vance do you have your vows prepared? He turns to the pope and says yes of course I do. Then Vance turns back to me and says Carissa when I look at you, I see a strong person. I also see determination and beauty from both the inside and outside. I know that me standing before you now I know that I am making the right choice in choosing to be with you for the rest of my life. Because I love you with all my heart and I promise that nothing in the world could ever change the way I feel about you. After this I feel like tearing up, but I try to keep my composure and not break down. Then the pope says very well said Vance. Then he turns to me and says Carissa do you have your vows ready? I nod my head yes. Then I look at Vance and begin. I say Vance when I look at you, I see someone who is smart and well read and I love that about you. I also love how unique you are and how you turn my day around. I too promise that I will love you for the rest of my life and be with you always until the end. The pope says I couldn’t have said it better myself. Then he says Vance do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Vance says I do. Then the pope turns to me and says Carissa do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. I say I do. Then he says I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. After that Vance comes over to me picks me up and kisses me and I kiss him back and I know that in this moment I am truly the happiest woman ever in the world and I didn’t want anything to change this moment ever. Later that evening we do a party and it’s awesome. So many people come up and congratulate us both. Rose and Ethan are the last ones to come over and congratulate us. Rose comes over and hugs me really tight and says congratulations Carissa you did it you made it through. She lets go and says how do you feel? I say honestly, I feel really happy. I don’t know why I was feeling nervous earlier. Then Ethan comes over and he says Carissa. I say Ethan. We have a stare off for a little while in the end I win. Ethan says dang it how do you beat me in everything we do? I laugh and say I guess I am just more skilled then you Ethan. He mutters something under his breath. Then smiles a little bit and says congratulations on ending up with Vance, I guess. I scoff and say you guess really? He says yeah what’s so wrong with that. I say I guess you’ll have to figure that out for yourself. Then it’s his turn to scoff and he says oh really and why is that? Rose then comes over and says have you guys done any of the games yet? I say not yet but I would like too. I turn to Ethan and I say to answer your question you will figure it out if you beat me at one game. Then he is all like oh it is so on Carissa. After this Rose grabs my hand and says come on what are we waiting for? She pulls me towards the games and Ethan follows behind. Me and him have a lot of fun we go through every game. Ethan tries everything he can to beat me just unlucky enough for him I had all the skills to beat him in every game we did. At the end Ethan holds out his hand to me and says congratulations Carissa you won. I smirk at him and say aw is someone upset that they lost? He says I swear I will beat you one of these days you can count on that! I pretend to be over dramatic and say oh no what shall I do to prevent this from happening? He glares at me and says I am being serious Carissa. I shake my head and say yeah sure you are. With this he storms off and I laugh as he retreats back to Rose. Then next we are getting ready to have dinner. What me and Vance both chose to have was seafood seeing since we got married by the sea, we both thought why not. But before we eat Rose and Ethan has speeches prepared. Rose is the first one up and says when I first met Carissa, I didn’t necessarily know what to make of her but I knew one thing for sure I saw a future where the two of us we’re friends. We have always had great times together, but we also had a few rough spots. In the end we made it through and I know that I wouldn’t trade her for anything else in the world. She looks at me and says I love you Carissa. I wait until she comes over grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. Everyone else is like aw I stand there thinking to myself well the aw is weird, but I wouldn’t trade Rose for anyone else in the world not only is she my best friend she is also my sister and I love her so very much because she is truly amazing. Then we take our seats. Then Ethan gets up oh goodie I am pretty sure he is going to have some snide comments about me seeing since we both are rivals. Ethan starts and says when I first met Vance, he nearly blew up an entire village. This get’s people laughing. I look over at Vance and he is scowling at Ethan apparently Ethan sees it too because he says I am messing with you Vance. Then he continues on and says over the years of getting to know him I feel like I have gained a little brother that I of course love messing with. People are laughing at this as well. Well everyone except for Vance because he doesn’t find this amusing at all. I can’t help but laugh a little bit about this myself. When Ethan is done, he comes over and ruffles up Vance’s hair and Vance pushes his hand off and is slumping in his chair still scowling and he mutters I will get you back for this Ethan. I can’t help but continue laughing because I find this entertaining. Then we all go and get our meals. When we done eating, we wait a while before we go and cut the cake and oh boy what a cake it is. It’s a chocolate tuxedo cake with whipped cream frosting, sugar crystals, blueberries, candied walnuts, and vanilla frosting that is in fancy designs with Carmel sauce dripping down the sides. We go over I cut the cake. Then before I know it, I shove the cake piece into Vance’s face. I find myself smiling at this and he says oh Carissa come here. I say no thanks I’m good because I know what he is planning on doing. He says are you sure I mean it will be unfair for me to be the only person that has this delicious cake. I say no really, I’m okay. Then before I know it, he is chasing after me and I have fun with this. In the end he ends up catching me and he gets cake on my chest. He also pulls me closer to him and he kisses me so I get some on my lips. I say you just couldn’t pass that up could you. He says hey you started this so you have no room to complain. I say I wasn’t complaining I just …. He says can’t come up with an excuse can you? I say nope. He says that’s what I thought. I laugh and I say come on let’s go get cleaned up. After we clean up it’s time for me to dance with my father. He comes over and takes my hand I let him lead me unto the dance floor. A thousand years is playing and he says I can’t believe that you are finally married and that my little girl is finally all grown up. I say I know. Then he says you chose a fine husband to be with. I look over at Vance and I say yeah, I really did. Then my dad says if he ever gives you any problems though just let me know. I say dad you don’t need to be over protective all the time plus also I know how to handle myself you know I do. He says your right I’m sorry it’s just I can’t help it though I just want to protect you from everything. I say oh I know but I am fine trust me. He says okay. Then when we are done dancing everyone comes onto the dance floor. Then after the dancing is done, I throw the bouquet and somehow somebody who I never thought would catch it did and that someone was none other than Fallon. Honestly, I wasn’t the only one that was surprised everyone else was very surprised to. After that it’s time for me and Vance to get ready to go, so we go get our stuff and get the carriage all packed up. Then everyone has fire lighters all lighted up. We go running down the aisle and get in the carriage. As the carriage is pulling away, I look out the window and I feel like everything is just hitting me like a ton of bricks because now that I am official leaving behind my friends and my dad behind the fact that my life is officially changing finally hits me. I feel Vance take my hand. I look over at him and he says don’t worry we will be coming back. I look at him and I say I know I am just going to miss them is all. He says so will I but at least we have each other. I smile at him and I say your right. With that I cuddle up against Vance he wraps his arm around me and I fall asleep.

Back to Present day: Wow says both Heidi and Melany. Heidi says that is one of the greatest wedding stories I have ever heard. I say thanks. Melany says I hope that I have a great wedding in the future like you. I say I am pretty sure you will both of you for that matter. Then I realize how tired I am I look out the window and see that the sun has set. I say now if you both will excuse me; I am heading to bed. They both hug me goodnight and I head to my room. While smiling I realize how lucky I truly am to have friends like them. As soon as I get to my room I lay down on my bed and it’s lights out for me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 9   
Heidi

The next morning, I wake up there is a horrible screeching noise outside of my apartment. I have to cover my ears to block out the noise, but that doesn’t work because I can still hear it well whatever it is! I decide to go and investigate the noise. I walk outside of the apartment onto the beach and I see that Carissa and this huge serpent are engaged in a battle. I want to ask what on earth is going on, but before I can the serpent turns around and sees me and so does Carissa. She shouts at me to leave. As soon as she does the serpent tries to attack me, but luckily enough for me, I have fast reflexes and I was able to dodge it just in time before I could get attacked by it. The next thing it does is go back to attack Carissa, but she stabs it with her sword and it makes a horrible shrieking noise like from the one I heard earlier. Carissa comes over to me grabs my hand and we both hide behind a rock. She turns to me and says Heidi, I suggest that you leave this is my fight not yours. I look at her and say what and leave you to handle this beast on your own no way! She looks at me for a little while and finally says okay we can fight this thing together. I say why are you calling it a thing it’s just a serpent? she shakes her head and says no this thing is so much more than just a normal serpent, it does things that normal serpents don’t do. I say like what? She says for one thing it can summon tornados, and I mean really powerful tornados, in fact they are so powerful that they can literally destroy many things from here to anything that is within a 10-mile radius. I say how do you know this? she looks down at the leg that was badly injured and says it’s the creature that attacked me that landed me in the hospital. All of a sudden I understand why earlier she said that this is her fight and not my own, she wants to get payback on this creature for hurting her, then again I can’t leave her alone to face this thing, I am not sure of how powerful this creature is nor of how skilled of a fighter Carissa truly is, but one thing I know for sure is that this creature is dangerous and we can’t let it harm any one else, we both get back to the fight that is at hand. Many minutes later it seems to me that we are so close to beating this creature. I have been hitting it with my powers while Carissa has been attacking it with her sword. I look over and the creature is spinning around in a circle, I look over at Carissa and she has the look of fear on her face, then I begin to fear as well because if Carissa is afraid then you should be too. Because she is an extremely brave and skilled fighter as well. Now I know what you must be thinking how do you know she is a skilled fighter when earlier you said you didn’t know exactly how well of a fighter she truly is? Well I have seen her fighting skills during this battle and she seems like a really skilled fighter as if she has been trained to fight and anyone could be really impressed with her fighting skills. With me saying this you can tell that you would hardly ever see her afraid. So, when she is afraid you should be too. She is now shouting at me to run. I do as she says and we are both running as fast as we can. Things are really windy and I feel the wind pushing against me. I find it very hard to move with the wind blowing everywhere that is. Then I hear Tornado warnings going off as me and Carissa try to find a place to hide to be safe. Then we both see Melany as she is gesturing for us to follow her so we do. We all find a safe place to hide from the Tornado until it is over. All of us are panting and I feel my heart beating very fast. I find it very hard to catch my breath but when I finally do, I look around at our surroundings as to where we are. It’s a small room where I notice some bombs nearby, that makes me nervous knowing that we are in an area where bombs are stored. Then I see some chemical stuff in there as well. I begin to wonder if we are in some deserted lab. As soon as I have that thought I look over at Melany and say how did you manage to find this place Mel? she says well a couple of weeks ago I was just walking through town when I looked over and saw this place. It’s been deserted for a long time so I thought why not and look on the bright side at least we are safe from the storm in here. I guess this somewhat answers my question from earlier. Then Carissa speaks up and says that out there is no ordinary storm I have witnessed these kinds of storms many times and let me just say that these storms are very dangerous. I look at her and I say wait a minute have you come across that serpent more than one time? she shakes her head no and she says before in the past I have never known where the storms where coming from but I knew that the many storms I have lived through where not ordinary. In my experience a magical storm is a lot more dangerous then a normal storm, which is why I hope that everyone on this island has at least found shelter. Melany looks confused and says what are you guys talking about when you say serpent? both me and Carissa look at each other and I say me and Carissa where fighting a serpent before the storm happened, I thought it was a normal serpent but Carissa said that it wasn’t a normal serpent and that it was something else. Carissa then says the serpent is the reason that the storm is even happening in the first place. Then she says not only that but even when the serpent leaves the storm while continue on for at least 2 weeks. Both me and Melany look at her shocked. Then I say in disbelief two weeks are you serious Carissa?! She looks at me and says I have never been more serious in my life. Then I look at Melany and I say Mel please tell me we have food in here or at least things to do?! she looks away and says no I’m sorry I didn’t bring any of that stuff. Both me and Carissa groan and she says look guys I’m sorry I thought that the storm was going to last for just today, I didn’t know that it was going to be a lot longer than that. I feel really hungry and I realize I have not eaten at all today. Carissa then says since I am the most experienced with these kinds of storms I will go out and get what we need. I look at her and say Carissa no you could get hurt out there or you might even lose your way getting back here! she says trust me I will be fine you two just stay here until I return okay! both me and Melany say okay. Carissa then pulls out a cloak and opens the door. When she does the wind blasts it open the three of us together have to close it and it is a struggle, but finally at long last, we are able to get it closed. Me and Melany try finding our own entertainment to keep us from getting bored, but it’s no use no matter what we try in the end we are end up being bored again. Carissa is gone for a very long time like at least 4 hours, I am about to suggest that we go out to look for her when someone is pounding on the door, both me and Melany know that it must be Carissa, we go and open the door. Carissa staggers inside and once again all three of us have to work together to close the door. When we finally do both me and Melany run over to hug Carissa. For me I am just so relived that she is okay and that nothing bad has happened to her. When we are done hugging Carissa, she goes over to her basket that is full of stuff, and says okay guys I have lots of things for us to eat and drink, I even was able to get some stuff to entertain ourselves until this storm blows over. You can come over and pick what you want to have. Both me and Melany run over to the basket and see that she really has out done herself and really has gotten everything. I spot one of my most favorite foods ever, Sushi. I grab that and a water. I am about to dive in to eat when I look over and see that Carissa has not taken anything from the basket, I say aren’t you going to eat Carissa? she shakes her head no and says I’m not really all that hungry you guys can go on ahead and eat. I want to say something like I don’t feel right eating in front of you when you have nothing to eat, but I don’t because I know if I say that Carissa is just going to object and tell me to eat anyways, she is really stubborn at times, it seems to me when she has her mind set on something she is going to go through with whatever she has planned and no one in the whole world maybe even the universe can talk her out of out. So, I go ahead say my prayer, then I dig in to have my Sushi and water and my oh my they are truly delicious. This Sushi is truly the best tasting Sushi I have ever had in my whole life and no one in the whole world can convince me otherwise. When I am done eating, I am stuffed completely full. Before I know it, I find myself laying down to take a nap. When I wake up, I notice that there is a pillow under me, and a blanket on top of me. I think to myself that’s funny I don’t remember falling asleep with a pillow and blanket. I look over and see that Melany has fallen asleep, but Carissa is wide awake. She notices that I am awake, and says it’s going to get a lot colder from where it is now which is why I gave you a blanket, then the pillow is just for comfort. I don’t know why I am even asking Carissa this but I say if we weren’t here right now what would you be doing? she looks at me for a moment. Then says do you mean here in this life or in another part of the world? I say I think you know which one I mean. She says easy, I would be spending time with Rose, Ethan, My Father and most of all I would be spending a lot of time with Vance. I say you really love him a lot, don’t you? she says of course I do I mean he is the love of my life after all. Then I say how can you know for sure that you will spend all eternity with him? she then says what do you mean? I say well even though you didn’t necessarily say that the pope said until death do you part, I am pretty sure that your wedding was meant in that way, he has moved on but you are still here. She then says what are you saying Heidi? I say what I am saying to you is that I know a way for you to be with your family for all eternity, then that way whether any of you guys are dead or not you can be together forever, and it will no longer be along the lines of until death do you part because then you can be at peace knowing you can be with them through all eternity. She then says how do I do that exactly? I say when you go to the temple, they have sealings there, both for the living and the dead, you can seal families together because in our church family is very important which is why we try to keep families together forever. She then looks sadden with this and says thanks for telling me, but I am not sure I want to go back to your church. I say why not? she says your church is holy, and I am pretty sure that the temple is holy, I am not holy I feel like I don’t belong in those kinds of places. I say Carissa no one in the church is truly holy because everyone makes mistakes heck even, I make mistakes, the important thing for you is to continue trying your best and not giving up. She nods her head. We sit in silence for a little while, then she says I might consider trying your church again, but I make no promises. Then I say if you say yes, I can call the missionaries and they can come over and have lessons with you. She says how about this I will think about my answer for that throughout this storm, when the storm is over, I will give you my answer. I nod my head and I say okay. After a little while has passed Melany wakes up and we all end up playing the games Carissa brought. It’s kind of hard to tell what time it is now or what day it is, but somehow Carissa is able to keep up with it all. Even though we have enough to do I am getting a little bored. I think to myself I wish that this was a normal storm instead of a magic storm. All of a sudden, I get an idea, Carissa has been around for a long time, right? maybe we can ask her to tell us all of her stories to pass the time so we won’t be bored anymore, we will actually have fun passing the time. I look over at Carissa and I see that she is sleeping, part of me is disappointed that she is sleeping, the other half of me is relieved that she is sleeping because she has not been sleeping lately, most of the time she is awake and is either checking on the storm or looking over both me and Melany like an older sister would that cares about her younger sisters. If I am being honest, I am beginning to feel like she is my older sister, I would have loved to have an older sister but I couldn’t because my actual older sister died before I was even born. I have one younger sister and two younger brothers so I am the oldest in my family. I can’t help but wonder how they are doing all of them especially my parents, but back to my point Carissa is the closest thing I have to an older sister, I would say that about Melany but the thing is she is younger then me so I am like her older sister, but Carissa is older then both of us, so in a way she is both of our older sister. I am just glad that she is sleeping because she really deserves the rest especially with how exhausted she has been looking lately, and also with how much she has done for both me and Melany. Because she is sleeping both me and Melany stay quiet so she doesn’t wake up. An hour passes before Carissa wakes up. When she does, she once again checks on the storm and says looks like the storm might be ending soon. I feel really happy about the fact that the storm will be ending soon, but I still want to hear more stories from Carissa so I say hey Carissa how about you share some of your stories to pass the time. She looks at me and says are you sure? both me and Melany at the same time say yes. So, Carissa sits back down and says well what do you guys want to hear about? I say how about anything that comes to mind. She says alright. She tells us a lot of stories that sound so exciting and interesting, but the problem with her telling these stories is I can’t help but see a pained look in her eyes. I am guessing it hurts for her to talk about the past, so before she starts the next story, I say Carissa if you don’t want to continue on you don’t have to. She shakes her head and says it’s okay I don’t mind telling these stories. I say okay if you’re sure. She says I am. Then all of a sudden before I stop myself, I say hey Carissa could you please tell us about your Honeymoon that happened after your wedding. She says are you sure that’s something you want to hear? I say yes please. She then says alright if you wish. Then she begins telling us all about her Honeymoon after her wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

The Secrets of the Moon Rose 

Chapter 10 

Carissa 

Just so you guys know because of how long my Honeymoon was I am just going to tell you guys about the best day of the whole Honeymoon alright I say to both Heidi and Melany. Heidi says whatever works for you we will go with it. After she says that I start my story. 

Flashback: We have been in Maui Hawaii for at least two weeks now since our wedding. Both me and Vance have done everything on this island already well except for the most romantic parts, but then again, I am okay with that since I am not big on romance. Well at least I used to not be so big on romance. I do have to admit that it has grown on me just a little bit. It’s our last day on the island and Vance has everything planned out for the day and I am looking forward to it. He told me the first thing we are doing is snorkeling and I am beyond excited for that because the thing is I have never ever in my life have gone snorkeling before, so I can’t help but wonder what it is like. Is it jut as amazing as people claim it to be or is it something else? Ah well I guess I will just have to wait and see. I have just finished getting changed in my swim suit when Vance comes in. He says so are you ready to go snorkeling milady? I smile and say ready as I’ll ever be. With that he grabs my hand and takes me over to the door so we head out. As soon as we get to where we are snorkeling there is a man there on a boat apparently waiting for us. As we approach the boat the man smiles down at us and he says ah there you two are I was beginning to wonder when would you two show up. Vance says sorry Josh we didn’t mean to be late. I look over at Vance and I say wait a minute Vance you know this guy? As soon as I ask Vance looks a little embarrassed, and he says oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Carissa that one of my old child hood friends was here. Josh says I was planning on showing up for the wedding but I was so busy up here that I couldn’t make it, so when I heard that you guys where coming up here I thought to myself this would be my chance to make it up to Vance for not coming to the wedding, so that is why I am taking you guys out snorkeling. I think to myself Vance’s childhood friend is really nice for doing this for us. I look over and he is extending his hand out to me and says by the way my name is Josh and you are. I shake his hand and say Carissa. He says well nice to meet you Carissa. After we are done shaking hands, I say so Josh how long have you lived up here? he says oh well I have been living up here since I was 10. I say wow that is a long time. Then he says oh it is. Then I think of another question and I say so how do you and Vance know each other? Vance and Josh exchange glances with each other and start laughing. I find myself very confused, so I say what’s so funny you guys? Vance says after he is done laughing how we met each other is the funniest story you will ever here in your life. I say okay let’s hear it. So the guys tell me the whole story of how they met each other and I have to admit Vance was right when he said that it would be the most funniest story I would ever hear in my life, because by the end of the story I am laughing so hard that I can barely breath. When it’s all over Josh then says so how did you guys meet was it love at first sight or what? I say well it wasn’t exactly love at first sight, you see when I first met Vance me and my best friend Rose went to his village to ask him for help since well where we come from, we have magic. She had magic hair so she wanted to know about it, so I told her about Vance who I only heard about at the time. Josh says are you saying that you are best friends with the old lost princess? I say yeah. He says that’s actually pretty cool I have heard many things about her. Then he says I am sorry I did not mean to interrupt the story please continue on. So, Vance then says when they walked into my house, I trapped them with my alchemy on accident, because it was really more for rodents then human beings. Then he says for me it actually was love at first sight but for Carissa it wasn’t. Then I say well what do you expect because when we first met you where a kid and I am a lot older than you. Vance says point taken. Then Vance says but anyways let’s get back to the story at hand he says I almost blew up my village and Carissa came to my rescue and that is how we met each other. Josh says well that is quiet a story, but whatever the case Vance how did you ended up with quiet a catch Vance? Then Vance says what do you mean? Josh says what I mean Vance is that you ended up with an awesome woman who is also quite beautiful too as your wife. I feel myself going red with that compliment. I am not sure how I feel about another guy that is not Vance complimenting me, but one thing is clear Vance does not like it one bit because he says Josh if you want to say stuff like that about a girl then can you please find your own girlfriend or wife because I want to be the only one to say that stuff about my wife. Then Josh says sorry Vance pal I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. He then puts his hand out and says no hard feelings pal. Vance takes his hand and says no hard feelings. Then after a while Josh turns around stops the boat and says alright this is the spot to do our snorkeling. Before either Vance or me go in the water Josh makes sure we have everything that we need to go snorkeling and to be safe. Then when he is done checking us over, I stand up and dive into the water. As soon as I am in the water I look around and I feel my breath being taken away, because what I see is absolutely breath taking. I see many colors everywhere, I even see a whole bunch of different sea creatures like dolphins, sea horses, puffer fishes, even jelly fish and so many other aquatic animals. It is all just so amazing. We are out in the water for what seems like hours. I know one thing for sure I will never ever forget this amazing coral reef. When we are all done with snorkeling it is lunch time. I do admit I feel really hungry, because all I had for breakfast was a granola bar because I was too excited to have an actual meal for breakfast. I know for certain that I want to have a feast for lunch. Luckily enough for me Vance has some place in mind for us to eat. We go back to where we have been staying and get ready to go to lunch. I wear my nicest outfit that I brought with me. I wear my navy-blue dress and my boots and the necklace that Vance gave me a long time ago and for Vance I put on some makeup. I meet Vance at the door and he says are you ready to go milady? I say of course but the question is where are we going? Vance says we are going to Merriman’s Maui. I say wow really? He says yup. I say wow I have heard amazing things about that place so I most definitely feel excited. We head out the door. We have such an amazing lunch and by the end of it I am so full that I feel like I might be sick, but at the same time I am just too happy to even care. The next thing that Vance has in store is horseback riding. The one thing that I am a little sad about is that for this I can’t ride my horse Filly because Filly is back in Chola. Even so I still have a blast and a lot of fun, I even challenge Vance to a race, I of course win but I can tell that Vance is just as happy as I am and I am glad about that. The last thing we do is the best part of the whole entire day because Vance takes me up to Haleakala Crater. By the time we get up there the sun is setting it is also a little chilly luckily enough for me Vance brought a blanket, so he covers me up with the blanket and we have dinner together. When we are all done, I won’t lie I truly feel like the happiest woman in the world right now, and I would like to believe that nothing in the world could change how I feel right now. I look at Vance and I say today truly has been an amazing day thank you Vance. He smiles and says your welcome Carissa then he says do you believe that this day has topped our wedding day? I laugh a little and say no of course not nothing could top our wedding day. Vance says really not even the possible chance of us one day being future parents? As soon as he says that I feel my heart beating a lot faster, I knew that one day Vance would bring up having kids, but I didn’t think it would be on our honeymoon that he would do it. Honestly I am not so sure of how I feel about being a mother one day, in fact the idea of being a mother one day absolutely scares me, because for one thing I didn’t necessarily grow up with a mother my own mother left me when I was four years old which is how I ended up getting adopted by my dad so I don’t have any example of a mothering figure. Another thing once again my fears that I had when Vance asked me to marry him comes back to me. I look up at Vance and I say do we really have to discuss having kids now? I mean, I thought that we could I don’t know at least wait a while before deciding to have kids. Then I say plus also we are still on our honeymoon so I don’t think we should be talking about having kids of our own right now. Vance says okay your right I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking it’s just the possibilities for the future excite me, I mean when I first met you Carissa I thought that I had no chances of winning your heart, and I thought that you would end up marrying someone else somebody who isn’t me. I laugh and I say nonsense Vance I mean there really is no other guy in the universe that could end up making me fall in love with them. I mean you where the only one that somehow succeeded in convincing me to marry them, no other guy could have possibly done that with me. Saying that makes him smile at my reassurance. Then I say Vance I get that you are excited for the future and one day we will have kids of our own, just I want to take things slow I don’t want to rush anything okay. He looks at me and says okay. We look at each other for a while then Vance pushes my hair back leans forward and kisses me and I kiss him back, and I know that I am truly happy and content with Vance, and I look forward for whatever the future has in store for us because I know that as long as I have Vance by my side there is nothing that I should worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 11 

Heidi

Finally, at long last the storm is done and over with. Although, that doesn’t change the fact that there is a lot of work to do because everything looks like it has been demolished. Well everything except the ocean of course, but then again how can a storm destroy the sea. I know at the very least it will take months maybe even years to get everything rebuilt, unless maybe Carissa knows of some magical thing we can use to get everything rebuilt quickly and if she doesn’t then maybe Miss Enchansea knows of a magical item we can use, I mean they both have been around for a really long time so they might know of something anything that can help us. I am about to go and ask Carissa about a magical item that can help us, when I hear someone calling out my name. I turn around and I see Trent running towards me, I wave at him and he waves back, when he gets to where I am, he stops and he stands there for a while panting. I go over to him and I say hey you okay? he says yeah, I just have to catch my breath is all. When he finally catches his breath, he says Heidi we need to talk. I say okay talk about what? he says I know your secret. I look at him confused and say you’re going to have to be more specific I have lots of secrets. He says I know that you have magical powers. As soon as he says that I start panicking. I think to myself what how does he know?! the only people that know I have magical powers is Miss Enchansea, Carissa, Melany and oh no Nathan my worst fear has come true, he is telling people that I have magic! because I know for a fact that the others would never betray me like that especially since I am friends with two of the other people that knows I have magic and Miss Enchansea has been immortal for such a long time that I am pretty sure she would know what is at stake if she told people about me. So, the only person I can think about that would spill this secret is Nathan, especially with how he acted after finding out I am a mermaid in fact his mean nasty words are echoing in my head right now as he says you are a freak. So, in hopes of saving what was being told about me I look at Trent and laugh and I say me have powers your crazy you don’t know what you are talking about. He says yes, I do. I say well whoever told you I have powers is lying because I don’t have any powers. Then Trent says no one told me you have powers. This surprises me and I am too shocked to say anything back to him so I let him continue talking. He says before the storm started, I was walking on the beach when I heard fighting noises and a terrible shrieking noise as well so I decided to go and investigate what was going on. When I got there, I saw you and Vanessa fighting a serpent and not only that I saw you using some kind of magic like the rocks that we have seen in our history books, our Chola history books, and not only that but I saw you change into a mermaid. When I saw all of this, I thought I was dreaming, but as I kept on watching I realized that what I was seeing was real and that it wasn’t a dream at all. After he says all of this, I realize that I cannot deny what is true any longer because if he saw it all then there is no point in denying it. I say you haven’t told anyone have you? he says no of course not because I know that something like this is something that is not meant to be shared to the world, only people you really trust, like Vanessa. I say how do I know you are telling the truth I barely know you? he says true but there is a way that you know I am telling the truth just look around at the people are they giving you dirty looks or calling you a freak and trying to take you away. I look around at the people and realize he speaks the truth. I look back at Trent and I say I suppose you are telling the truth. He says I am. I say alright I suppose I can feel safe knowing that you won’t tell anyone about this. Then I realize maybe I can tell him more because if he hasn’t told anybody else about me then maybe he can keep all of our secrets. I look over at him and I say I suppose then I should tell you everything, but we probably should talk somewhere where no one will over here us. I feel a little bad leaving Carissa and Melany behind to help fix the mess the storm has made along with everyone else, but Trent deserves to know this kind of stuff plus also the three of us has been together during the storm so I am pretty sure they want a break from me, so that is what I am going to give them their own space, plus also me and Trent can help with the clean up later when we are done talking. We make our way all the way to Carissa’s old home her cave. It still looks the same way it did for when Carissa still lived in here it’s as if the storm didn’t touch this area at all, as if it was protected by something magical. It might as well have been seeing since Carissa has already dealt with magic before so she probably left something behind to keep this place safe in case anything came along to destroy it, plus also it’s the perfect hide away so I am starting to see why she chose to live in this cave for such a long time. I look over at Trent and say okay I am ready to tell you everything. I take a deep breath and I say if you wondering if I was born with magic then I am going to tell you now I was not born with magic. I use to be normal until I got here to Hawaii for college. One night I was walking on the beach when I found a rose in the water, I thought at first it was just a normal rose but the next day I woke up went to go take a shower and that’s when I found out that I am a mermaid and I have powers, not only that but Vanessa is not who she says she is. Then Trent says who is she then? I say she is Carissa the one that is in our Chola history books. He looks at me with horror and he says why are you with her then when you know she is evil?! I say she’s not evil! he says oh really maybe she put you under a spell to make you think she is not evil, when she really is and she will strike you when you least expect it, I mean the history books say she is evil! I feel anger rising within me. I say how dare you say such things about Carissa she is my friend and she is not as bad as the history books say she is! he says see this proves you are under a spell! I say really how would you know if I am under a spell, I mean do you have any experience with magic?! he stays quiet for a while and finally says well no I don’t have any experience with magic but… Then I say but nothing if you don’t have any experience with magic then there is truly no real way you can prove that I am under a spell, plus also I think I would know if I am under a spell. I know for a fact that I am not under a spell! he sits there, quietly. I say look Carissa is not so bad, plus also the people that write the history books don’t know everything. Believe me when I first found out who Vanessa was, I was a little skeptical at first myself, but as I got to know Carissa better, I realize that she is not as bad as people claim her to be. I actually see her guilt; she feels horrible for what she has done in the past. In fact even when she is trying to put on a happy face, I know that she is constantly punishing herself for her past mistakes, and I think if the power of time travel actually existed she would do just about anything to travel back in time and stop past her from doing what she did. I can really and truly tell that she really is a good person who wants to help people. She even from time to time cries about what she has done. That is how bad she truly feels for what she has done. Also, I think if you just gave her a chance you would really like her. He says maybe, I will think about it. I smile a little and I say that’s kind of what I was hoping you would say. He smiles back at me. Then I realize I hear voices outside of the cave, but I am not worried because I recognize the voices as Melany’s and Carissa’s voices. I walk outside of the cave and I say hey guys what are you doing here? Melany says looking for you of course. Carissa then says what are you doing here? I say well, about that. I look at both of them and I say Carissa it turns out when we where fighting the Tornado serpent someone saw us. As soon as I say that Carissa looks worried and she says who saw us more importantly who saw you Heidi? I say well maybe you guys should come and see for yourselves. With that they both follow me inside of the cave and they see Trent. Melany gasps and says oh my gosh it’s Trent Cole. Carissa on the other hand just looks at him with a skeptical look. She says how do we know we can trust him? Trent looks at her and says well you don’t you just have to decide to trust me. Carissa says alright I suppose I can live with that. Then Trent says so should I call you Vanessa or Carissa? she looks at him in shock then looks at me and says you told him about that as well? I say of course I did after he told me what he saw I thought I would tell him everything. She looks back at Trent for a while, then she says in private when it’s just the four of us you can call me Carissa, but, if we are in public you have to call me Vanessa okay. Trent nods his head and says okay. Then I remember what I was going to ask Carissa earlier, I look at her and I say Carissa do you know of any magical object we can use to restore everything that has been destroyed from the storm? she shakes her head no and says sorry Heidi but I have never heard of such a thing. I sigh then I say do you think Miss Enchansea might know of such an item? Carissa says she might I mean she has been around a lot longer than I have been. Then I say what are we waiting for let’s go?! we find Miss Enchansea at the ruins of my apartment. I say Miss Enchansea please tell me you know of a magical item that can restore everything that has been destroyed from the storm?! as soon as I say that Miss Enchansea laughs and says now why would you want something like that? then I say because looking at the destruction around here you can tell that it would take months to restore everything, and no one has anywhere to sleep, and yes we can climb up trees to get food and even get fish from the sea but how long will that work? Everyone will eventually get tired of it, but if we have something to restore everything quickly then we would be helping everyone out. Then she says you make a good point Heidi. She says I don’t know of any magical item that can restore everything. All of us groan, she says hold on a second you all didn’t let me finish, I don’t know of any item that can restore everything but I know of a spell that can restore everything, but if I am to use the spell it has to be at night where everyone is asleep so they won’t know I am using a magical spell, because we live in an age where people don’t think magic exist, and if they knew magic existed then everyone will be scared because they won’t understand it. Carissa then says she makes a fair point. So, we all wait for night to fall and with luck everyone on the island has found somewhere to sleep. We of course did our part to help everyone while they were still awake. All of us try to stay awake to watch Miss Enchansea preform the spell but all of us end up being so tired that we end up falling asleep. By the time we all wake up again we see an amazing sight before us, we all knew that Miss Enchansea was restoring everything but we didn’t expect to see what we did before us, everything looks so brand new, as if it was just built instead of being around for a long time. I look over and Miss Enchansea is fast asleep. I smile and I think to myself she probably stayed up all night trying to restore everything. I look back at the beauty Miss Enchansea has created. Then I notice the towns people waking up and when they see the whole town restored everyone has looks of shock and amazement on their faces. I know they cannot believe their eyes they all probably think they are dreaming but they’re our only five people here that will know what actually happened, and that is okay with me.


	13. Chapter 13

The Secrets of the Moon Rose   
Chapter 12 

Carissa 

It has been a couple of weeks since Miss Enchansea has restored the town back to normal after the storm. Everyone seems to be enjoying the gift Miss Enchansea has given them, but the thing is no one knows that Miss Enchansea is the one that restored everything back to normal, well no one except for me Heidi, Melany and Heidi’s new friend Trent Cole. Ever since Miss Enchansea has restored everything back to normal those two have been spending a lot of time together, and I mean a lot of time, but that’s okay I mean if it turns into love for those two then I would totally be okay with that. I mean I have already had my time of love and romance I think both Heidi and Melany deserve the same thing as me, plus also I don’t have to spend every minute, second, and hour with those two. I mean if they want to go and do other things that don’t involve me then that is totally okay with me. I am sitting in my room in Heidi’s apartment when I hear knocking on the door. I get up to go and answer the door. When I open it up Melany is standing there? I say hey Mel what do you need? she says is Heidi here? I say no she’s not she went out with Trent, again. She says do you know when she is getting back? I shake my head no. She says aw man I wanted to ask you both a question at the same time. I say well you can tell me now and I can tell Heidi when she gets back. Melany shakes her head no and says what I need to ask you both is to important to just ask you guys separate. I say well then, I guess you can come in and we can wait for her together. Melany says okay. She comes in and says do you like to sing Carissa? I say sometimes I like to sing, but I don’t do it all the time. Then she says well do you like to act? I laugh and I say Melany if you asked me to act I would suck at it, there has only ever been one time in my life where I have acted and it did not end well, so instead of going off of the script I had to improvise, which I do better at anyways. She says oh. I say out of curiosity why are you asking me these questions? Melany says just curious is all. Then she says might I ask one more question? I say sure go ahead. She says do you like to dance? I say well it depends on the kind of dance you are asking me to do, if you ask me to go to a ball and do the waltz, I hate that, if you ask me to break dance than that is a dance I would be willing to do. She says oh okay. Then she says I know I said the last one was the last question but can I ask one more please? I say okay go ahead. She says do you like dressing up? I say oh heck no! you ask me to wear a dress, or put on makeup, or even do my hair, or put on high heels then you can forget about it because I wouldn’t do it on my own free will the only way to get me to do that stuff is to bribe me into doing that. I would not do it of my own free will, the only way I did do it of my own free will was for my wedding and for Vance, but other than that I will never wear dresses of my own free will. Melany then says I see. As soon as she says that Heidi comes in and she says guys guess what? we both say what? she says Trent just asked me to be his girlfriend. I think she was expecting us to get excited about this because she says why aren’t you guys excited about this? Melany says Heidi I am happy for you really, I am, but you have been going out with him for a couple of weeks, plus also aren’t you still trying to get over Nathan, I mean I don’t think you should be jumping into another relationship with another guy. I say Melany makes a lot of good points. Heidi says okay you guys might be right, but I think I am falling in love with him, I mean he has kept his word he hasn’t told anyone about our secrets with the magic and all that stuff plus also he is sweet and kind, I think he is a keeper especially since he is not a jerk, well at least not to me because he is also super protective over me, he most definitely is my dream guy. I look over and see that Melany looks unconvinced. So, Heidi comes over to me and says Carissa you understand, don’t you? I mean seeing since you got married and everything you have to be on my side. I look at her at first a little unsure of how to respond to her, but then I say who am I to stand in the way of your happiness Heidi? if you want to be with him then go ahead and be with him. After I say that Heidi pulls me into a hug, and says oh thank you, thank you, thank you Carissa. I say uh your welcome Heidi. Then I say can you please let me go I can barely breath. She let’s go and says oh sorry about that, I didn’t mean to do that. After I catch my breath again, I say it’s okay Heidi, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Then I remember that Melany has something to tell the both of us. I say so Mel what did you want to tell the both of us? Heidi looks at her and says wait a minute you have something to tell the both of us? Melany says yeah. Then she says Carissa the reason I was asking all of those questions before Heidi arrived is because of what I wanted to ask you guys. Heidi says Mel please don’t ask what I think you are going to ask. Melany says I am, how would you guys both like to be in Finding Neverland? I find myself a little confused about this, I can only assume that it is a play and Heidi confirms what I believe about this, as she says Mel you know how I feel about plays, I like watching them only, I don’t like to join in them, and this is a musical, I can’t sing and I get stage fright very easily. Melany says I know, but for me even though I have friends in theater it feels wrong doing plays without my best friends being there. I am drinking water and I almost choke on my drink. I place down my drink, and I say hold on a second you consider me as your best friend?! Melany says of course I do, I know in the beginning we didn’t get along with each other, but after truly getting to spend some time with you I feel as if we are best friends. Heidi says I feel the same way about you as well Carissa. I sit there thinking about it for a while, I knew they both considered me as their friend, but I didn’t know that they thought of me as their best friend. To be honest though I am not so sure of how I feel about this, for a long time I have struggled in making friends, but then again that’s because before I met Rose, I thought that making friends was stupid, pointless, and dumb, but after I met Rose she opened me up to more possibilities. Which is how I ended up with only a few couple of close friends. Now it seems that only two more have been added. I then realize that even though I don’t like acting I probably should do this acting thing for Melany. Like she has said before even though we didn’t get along together in the beginning we have became so much better friends since then. I look at Melany and I say I will come and be in the show for you Melany. She smiles and says really, you’ll do it Carissa? I say yeah it might be a lot of fun. Heidi then sighs and says I suppose that if Carissa is doing it then so will I. Melany squeals with delight hugs us both and she says thanks guys. Then she lets us go and says okay so after your classes tomorrow come by the theater and I will meet you there. Both me and Heidi just nod our heads in agreement. The next day after class when I show up to the theater, I am amazed at the sight that is before me. The whole room is huge heck even the stage is huge. It most certainly is a lot bigger than the last stage I have been on. I look around and I spot Melany and Heidi. Melany is waving me over, so I walk over and sit down with her and Heidi. A few minutes later someone who I thought I would never ever see again walks out on to the stage, Miss Smith. I sink down a little lower in my chair hopping she doesn’t spot me. The reason why I am trying to hide from her is because, the last time I met her it was not on the best terms. You see what happened was I was not having the greatest day ever and I was not in a great mood, so I was really rude and disrespectful to her back talking her, saying things to her I should not have said. I know for a fact because of that I am not her most favorite person ever in the world. Miss Smith is welcoming all of us when she spots me. She says well, well, well what do we have here? if it isn’t Vanessa Myers. Everyone but Melany and Heidi gasp. I know why, people think I am no good, that I am a trouble maker everywhere I go, which is so not true, Because I am not. Miss Smith says how about you get up on stage Miss Myers?! I really don’t want to but I do it anyway. I say Miss Smith if this is about what happened the last time, we saw each other then I have one thing to say to you. She stands there with her arms folded and says okay and what do you have to say? I say I am truly sorry for what I have done to you the last time we saw each other. Once again everyone but Melany and Heidi gasp this time with shock. I roll my eyes at this, I know I get moody every now and then, but I am a good person, so people don’t have to over exaggerate about the things I do. Miss Smith says do you really mean it? I say yes, I do I really mean it, I am truly sorry for what I did. She then holds out her hand, I take it but I am quite unsure of why she held her hand out. She says I forgive you Vanessa. I sigh because I am relieved. After she lets go of my hand, she says you may take your seat again Vanessa. I go sit back down. I find that I am very relieved that she has excepted my apology. After we all introduce ourselves Miss Smith is getting everything put together, so she is allowing us to chit chat. Melany says hey Vanessa can I ask you a favor? I look at her and I say yeah, what is the favor? she says I was wondering if maybe you could try out for the lead role. I look at her for a little while, then I start laughing and I say oh that’s real funny Melany. Then I stop laughing because I realize she is not laughing. I say wait a minute are you serious? she says yeah, I am serious. Then I say why are you asking me to try out for the lead role? I told you what happened the last time I was on stage. Melany then says correction you somewhat told me what happened the last time you where on stage, you didn’t really tell me the story. I sigh as I realize that she is right. I say okay I well tell you the whole story, but you must promise you won’t tell anyone! she says I promise I won’t tell anyone. After she says that I start my story. I say the one and only time I have ever been on stage was not pleasant for me. The reason why is because the play was about my battle with my best friend Rose. The play was making me look like a monster a terrible, horrible person. But then again, I kind of deserved it seeing since I have not done very pleasant stuff. I was dragged into playing Rose, the thing is no one knew it was me, because I was in a disguise. After I read the script I wanted to prove to people that there was so much more to the story then what was being seen being told by the towns people, so I switched over to improv to show them what really happened, but after what happened on that stage it made me really not want to get back on stage again. Since then I have tried staying away from the theater. The only reason I am here is because of you. Melany then says I am so sorry to hear about that Vanessa, I had no idea. I say it’s okay Melany, but I ask again why do you want me to try out for the lead role? she sighs and says the reason why is because I need a challenge. I shake my head and I say I’m sorry Melany but you won’t get a challenge from me, plus also why aren’t you asking Heidi to try out for the lead role I mean she probably could do better than me. Melany says because she gets stage fright when she is on stage, plus also she will forget the lines instantly, plus also look on the bright side this play has nothing to do with you at all so you won’t have the same bad experience like you did the last time you were on stage. Then I say but I can’t act. She says I like to think differently about that. I say I don’t get what you mean. She says well you have told us that for years you have had to act like different people, everywhere you have went you had to come up with different names for yourself, and also come up with different personalities for whoever you where pretending to be, just like with Vanessa Myers, so I think you have what it takes to be the lead role, because this for the most part is similar to what you have been doing your whole life. I think about this for a while, and I say is there anyone else trying out for the lead role? Melany shakes her head and says no a long time ago all the girls in here have given up on trying out for the lead role, because for some reason Miss Smith always gives me the lead role. There have been times where I have sat out of trying for the lead role to give other people a chance to have the lead role. I have grown tired of just having the lead role handed to me, which is why I am asking you to give me a challenge. I hesitate for a moment then extend my hand to her and I say Melany you have yourself a challenge. She smiles and takes my hand and says thanks Vanessa. Then after that Miss Smith calls our attention and she hands everyone a script, and says okay we are all doing a read through. She looks at Melany and says Melany would you like to read Sylvia’s part? Melany then says actually Miss Smith I would like to read Mary’s part. She then says perhaps you can give Vanessa a chance to read Sylvia’s part. Miss Smith looks at me and I am kind of panicking. She says do you want to read Sylvia’s part Vanessa? I look at Melany and she nods her head. Then I look back at Miss Smith and I say yes Miss Smith I would like to read Sylvia’s part. So, with that I read Sylvia’s part, but I don’t just read the part I act it out, like I know Melany would want me to. We skip the songs for the read through. When we are done everyone is gathering up their stuff. I start gathering up my stuff when the guy that read James part comes up to me. I think to myself oh great here we go, the whole are you single thing again. I am about to tell him to go away when he says you know you didn’t do so bad reading Sylvia’s part Vanessa, I mean whenever it was your turn to read your part I really felt like you really meant what you were saying. I am so taken aback that I have no idea how to respond. This is not what I was expecting, I thought it would be something else, but this is not what I was expecting at all. When I finally find my voice again, I say thanks you didn’t do so bad yourself, um. He says oh sorry my name is Leo. I say well it’s nice to meet you Leo. He says it’s actually nice to meet you too Vanessa. Then he says you know I have heard so much about you. I roll my eyes and I say let me guess you heard all of the rumors about me? He says apparently so. I say well those rumors are not all right about me. He says oh I know there not. I say how? he says Melany has been telling me all about you. Then I say oh. He says plus also I have seen you around college a bunch of times, but every time I wanted to talk to you when I look back you are gone. I say I was probably trying to get somewhere during those times. He says yeah probably. Then he says you know I kind of hope that you get the main roll, well main female role. Then I say you aren’t the only one that is hoping that. He says I’m guessing Melany is hopping that as well, Then I say yeah, she is! how did you know? he says oh me and Melany have been friends for years. She tells me a lot of stuff. I say oh right. Then I say well it was nice meeting you Leo. Then he says it was nice meeting you to Vanessa. With that I leave, but I don’t just leave with my stuff, I also leave with a feeling that I know all too well. I am blushing and my heart is beating fast. I try to stop the feeling I feel, but it doesn’t go away it stays with me. I don’t understand why I am feeling this way, but I am. I think to myself stop feeling this way Carissa you have already married someone that you love very much, you don’t need to allow yourself to fall in love with somebody else, but no matter how hard I think that, the feeling doesn’t go away. I look back at Leo one more time. Then I force myself to leave and not go back to him. As soon as I get back to the apartment I immediately go back to my room. I lock up my door because I want to be alone. When Heidi tries getting me to come to dinner I refuse to come out of my room, because I don’t know what to do with these feelings I am feeling. I try convincing myself that it was just a silly crush and nothing else, but that doesn’t stop what I am feeling, in fact it continues on. I try going to bed, but that is no use. I am exhausted when morning rolls around. I try going throughout the day, but the feelings I have developed does not go away. A few days pass and the day of the auditions has finally come. I had Heidi help me prepare for this audition. I do have to admit I have finally gotten rid of those feelings I have developed for Leo at least I think I have and instead I am feeling really nervous, that I think I might throw up. I have never felt this nervous before. Well except for one other time, when I disguised myself to go and apologize to Rose. I was so scared that she would not forgive me and things did not go well with that, but then again it was my fault it didn’t go well. That was the only other time I have felt this nervous. When they finally call me, I do the scene before the song All That Matters. Just like with the reading, I put my all in too this scene and try making the people running the auditions truly feel what is going on in the scene. Then finally it is my time to sing. 

Lyrics: There are days when I feel so afraid I   
Can hardly remember to breath   
When reality crashes in wave after wave   
Pulling me further beneath   
So, what’s the point in planning for a future   
If it all can be stolen away?  
It’s all I can do to hold on and survive   
When the colors have faded to grey.  
But my children need so much more from me   
And they give me the strength to go on   
Whatever may come   
All that matters now   
Is where I go from here   
There’s an easier way   
If I live for today   
The beating of my heart   
Is all that matters   
He makes sense of all of my chaos   
In ways I can never explain   
He turns all of my sadness into a smile   
Helping me live life again!!!  
It’s the light in the eyes of my children   
It’s the sound of their laughter once more   
It’s a glimpse of a life I dared only to dream   
And a dream only life can restore!!  
And I know that some   
May not understand   
But he’s guiding me safely to shore   
Not afraid anymore   
All that matters now   
Is where I go from here   
There’s any easier way   
If I live for today   
The singing in my heart   
Is all that matters.   
It takes me far away!!  
There’s an easier way   
If I live for today   
The singing in my heart   
Is   
All   
That   
Matters!!!!

The song made me think of Victoria, Catherine, and Vance. I feel as if I wanted to cry, but I make myself not cry, but singing the song makes my voice quiver. As soon as I am done someone comes up to me with a tissue box. I accept the offer, and they thank me for my time. Then I leave, as soon as I leave the room Melany runs up to me and says so how did it go? I say it went fine, but as I say that I feel the tears begin to start streaming down my face. I do nothing to stop it as I hug myself for comfort. Melany looks at me concerned. She says are you okay Carissa? I say no I am not okay, then I say I mean I was okay until I sang that song it made me think of my husband and my daughters, I miss them Melany so much. Melany says oh Carissa I am so sorry that I pushed you into doing this. I say it’s okay Mel I will get over it. We go home, and once again I go to bed without Dinner. The next day is when they announce who gets what part. We all sit in the theater and listen to Miss Smith read off who got what part. Finally, at long last she gets to the main roles, she says congratulations Leo you got the part of James. Everyone claps their hands. Then she says here is a surprise everyone, for the first time in forever Miss Melany is not going to be the main role, instead the role of Sylvia goes to Miss Vanessa. My eyes widen and I feel as if I can barely breath and my heart is beating really fast. I stand up and run out of the room. As soon as I get out of the theater room everything starts spinning and everything gets blurry. I feel like I might pass out. I fall down to my knees, and the last thing I remember is Heidi and Melany asking me if I am okay. Then I black out.


	14. Chapter 14

The Secrets of the Moon Rose 

Chapter 13 

Heidi

It has been 3 days since Carissa found out she is the main lead in the play. At first, she had a huge freak out, but in the end me and Melany were able to calm her down. By now she has been able to accept the fact that she is the main lead in the play. Right now, I am working on my paper for class, I mean even though I now know who my teacher really is, I still am trying to do my school work to the best of my abilities. I mean I feel like I shouldn’t get some special treatment, and at the same time I am trying to work on my part for the play. I got Wendy in the play, I mean I don’t have nearly as many lines to memorize as Carissa does, but I am confident that she will be able to do what she needs to do to the best of her abilities. I mean she ended up with lead role, so I know she can do it. As soon as I finish up my paper, I hear a knock at my door. I say it’s opened. Carissa opens the door up, and I say hey Carissa what’s up? she says I need your help in memorizing my lines for the play. I say okay come on in. She comes in and closes the door. She turns around and says okay so I am going to read the lines on my own for a while, then I will give you the script and you tell me if I got it right or not. I say okay. We go over all of act 1, and I must say that Carissa does a fantastic job with her lines, but even so I had no doubt that she would fail with her lines. I am looking at the script, and I say hey Carissa do you want to go over act 2 or are you done for the day? I wait for a minute or two for her response, but she doesn’t answer me. I look up at her and I say Carissa did you hear what I said? she still doesn’t answer. I look over in the direction she is looking at to see what she is staring at and I realize she is looking at the necklace I found in the ocean. I begin to wonder if the necklace enchants people, seeing how Carissa has not responded to me or acknowledge my question. I shake Carissa to get her attention. She looks at me and she has the look of fear and anger on her face. She says to me where did you get that necklace Heidi? I am a little startled because she does not sound happy. I say to her I found it in the ocean, why are you asking? Carissa goes over to the necklace and picks it up she turns around fast and says, why I will tell you why because this necklace was supposed to stay in the ocean it was not supposed to come back! I say wait a minute is this necklace yours? Carissa says angrily yes this is my necklace and it wasn’t supposed to come back! she says this necklace was made from Vance he gave it to me, but when the pain of loss was too unbearable for me, I threw it in the ocean, because it is so painful for me to look at it. I say I’m sorry Carissa I didn’t mean to upset you, but maybe it’s not such a bad thing that it came back. She glares down at the necklace and she leaves the room with the necklace. I chase after her and I say Carissa wait! She stops for a moment and I don’t know why, but then after she stops for a minute she continues on. I try catching up to her, but she is too fast. She gets a boat and takes it out to sea. I dive in the water and try to stop her. She stops the boat and she is about to throw the necklace back into the ocean, when I say Carissa stop! she looks at me and she says why should I this is my necklace and I decide what happens to it? I turn back into a human and I grab Carissa’s hand and I say Carissa do you really think that this is going to help anything?! she says yes, it is going to take my pain away! I say really you think that this is going to take your pain away, let me tell you something this is not going to do anything good for you, you may think it will do something good, but what it will really do is bring more sadness to you, and not only that but it will be like really letting Vance go, and tossing him off to the side as if he meant nothing to you, do you really want to do something like that?! Carissa looks ashamed and she says no I don’t want to do that. I say I know you don’t. I hug her and she let’s me as she cries, when she finishes, I say Carissa I can’t help but notice that you cry a lot. She says I know. Then she says believe it or not there was a time in my life where I hardly ever cried, I guess years of being alone makes you more emotional, I feel ashamed that I let myself get too emotional but there is nothing I can do about that. Then I say Carissa you don’t have to feel ashamed for feeling the way you do everyone is supposed to feel whatever they want to. She says you know your right. Then I say of course I’m right. With that she smiles. Then I say so are you going to keep the necklace? she says yeah, I realize I was a fool for letting it go in the first place, so thank you for helping me realize my mistake. I say your welcome. Then I say believe it or not Carissa I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about. She says really who was it? I say well I don’t know if you count this or not but, before I was born there was another child before me, but she only lived until she was two years old. So, because she died before I was born, I was always the oldest in my family, but even though I never met her I feel a sense of lost and I feel sad that she is gone. She says I don’t really count that but if you want to count it then okay. Then I wonder has Carissa ever had any kids of her own, I mean she was once married and she has been around for a long time so she must have. I say hey Carissa. She says yeah. I say have you ever had any kids of your own? She says you really are full of a bunch of questions, aren’t you? I say well of course I am I mean I want to know a lot of stuff about you, especially since you have been around for such a long time. She says well you have a point there. She sighs and says yeah, I did have my own kids, twin girls to be exact. Then I say how did you feel when you found out that you were going to be a mother. She says do you really want to know? I say um yeah, I do, I mean I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know. She sighs and says alright I will tell you the story.


	15. Chapter 15

The Secrets of the Moon Rose 

Chapter 14 

Carissa

Flashback: It has been 3 weeks since I have left Chola. I have gone to the kingdom of Isolianna. Now I know what you must be wondering why are you in a different kingdom Carissa? well the reason why is because before I have settled down in Chola and Married Vance, while I was out in my travels I came across the kingdom of Isolianna, and I decided to patch things up with the queen since last time I saw her I did something she didn’t like, so because I patched things up with her since the last time we saw each other I now work for her. She told me that I could live where ever I wanted to live just as long as I came to her whenever she summoned me. The queen is a warrior queen and she fights with her soldiers whenever a battle happens, instead of sitting in her palace letting her soldiers get demolished out on the battlefield, kind of like how other royals would do it. I am not saying all royals do it I am just saying some do it. I am grateful to her since she has given me an opportunity to be a solider, a guard, it has been something I have dreamed of doing my whole life, and the dream has finally come true thanks to her and me making amends with her from the past. You see the reason I could never get it before is because with my father being the head of the royal guards back in Chola, he was always so afraid that something bad would happen to me, so he never let me be in the royal guards even though I have trained to be in the royal guards most of my life, but the past is the past. I am trying not to dwell on that stuff, if I have learned anything from my time of having the Moon Rose is that I should not wait for things to be handed to me, and that I should not dwell on things, I just need to keep moving forward with my life, and if I want something I should not wait on others to give it to me I need to work to have what I want. Right now, I am training, but the thing is I am not doing so well. The morning I left to come here to Isolianna I was not feeling well, but I tried shaking off the sick feeling and I came here anyways. The problem is everyday I have woken up feeling sick, and it carries on throughout the day, but I still continue ignoring it well at least trying to ignore it. The thing is I don’t understand why I feel so sick. I mean I thought sicknesses lasted only for a day not for three weeks. But whatever the case I am pretty sure that the sick feeling will leave me soon. As I continue on the queen of Isolianna comes to me. I bow to her and I say good afternoon your majesty. What would you like me to do? she says well Carissa I actually came to check on you she says. How are you doing? I stop bowing look at her and I say me I’m fine. She shakes her head and says are you sure you aren’t just saying that just to cover up how you are actually doing? I sigh and I say okay you got me. I am not doing well, I have been feeling sick lately, but I am pretty sure that the sickness will pass soon. She says I know it will, I believe it would go away in 9 months. I look at her shocked and confused. I say what do you mean your majesty? she looks at me and says I may be wrong, but I think what is going on with you are signs of pregnancy. I feel my heart drop and I feel like I can barely breath. I say no that can’t be! can it? she says it may be a possibility, but I suggest that you go talk to the medic just to be sure she says. I could be wrong. With that she leaves, but I am freaking out inside. I mean there is no way I am actually pregnant, there has to be some kind of mistake! As I head over to the medic I am hoping and praying that the queen was wrong, and that my sickness is something else. After the medic runs some test, she says it will take at least a week for the test results to come back. A week passes and I go back to the medic. If I am being honest, I am really scared about what the medic might say. As I enter the medics room she looks up from her papers and says ah there you are Miss Carissa, I suggest that you sit down. I take the seat across from her, and I say so what did the test results say? I am crossing my fingers and hoping that she doesn’t say that I am with child, but to my dismay she says I am pregnant. I say oh okay thanks for helping me. She says your welcome, but you do know what this means right? I say of course I know what it means it means I am going to be a mother! As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel instant fear rising within me, I knew that someday this would happen, but I didn’t think I would find out about it as I am out at work, I also know that I am not one hundred percent sure that I am ready for motherhood. I am scared about all of this and I don’t know what to do. The medic says yes it means that, but it also means that you aren’t going to be out here for much longer. I look at her confused and I say what do you mean? she says it means that when the queen finds out that you are with child you will be sent home, because the queen doesn’t let pregnant women fight in the war. I say oh. The medic says do you want to tell her the news or should I? I look at her and I say I will tell her. The medic nods her head and says okay. After that I leave the medic, but I am hesitant to go to the queen and tell her what I have found out, I mean I love this job so much and I don’t want to be sent home, but at the same time I don’t want to put my future child’s life in danger especially since I am the one carrying it around. I know that I have to go tell the queen, I mean I don’t want to be selfish. I know the idea of being a mother scares me, but at the same time it has been something Vance has been wanting for a while now, and I am responsible for whatever happens to this child, so I need to take good care of this child both while it’s in me, and the day it is born and growing up, I mean this is now my road to the future and I can’t escape it. I find the queen in her headquarters. The queen looks up from the map she has been studying and says well Carissa did you get the test results back? I say I did. She says and what did the test results say? I am silent for a little while, then I say the test results say that I am pregnant. She says ah I see, then you know what this means correct?! I nod my head and I say I have already packed my stuff to go back home. She says already?! I say yes, I decided to pack before I came to tell you what I have found out. She says I see then you will be heading home tomorrow. I look at her confused and I say tomorrow why? she says whenever someone needs to be sent home whether they are homesick, or there is an emergency back at home or in your case pregnant we like to give them proper fair wells. I say you mean like a party? She says something similar to that though it won’t be like the parties you are used to having back in Chola, you see we like to party in a different way. I say what kind of way? she says by having a jousting tournament, then after that you will sleep in a much more comfortable bed, then the next day we will send you off. I actually like the sound of this, it sounds like the kind of celebration that I can enjoy. The whole day is so much fun I enjoy watching the jousting tournament. In fact, it is so much fun that I almost forget why it is happening in the first place, by the time night rolls around as the queen has said I have the softest most comfortable bed ever. As I lay there, I put my hand on my stomach it’s crazy to think that there is a child inside of me, but yet it is. Then I think of Vance and I wonder how on earth am I going to tell him about this? I mean I was supposed to be gone for 3 months, he might worry as to why I am coming home so early, or might be so relieved that I am back home early. He might do one or the other. I know he is going to get all super excited when I tell him that he is going to be a father. I let my thoughts run on for a little while longer then tiredness overtakes me and I fall asleep. The next day I saddle up Filly and I am about to ride off when the queen says Carissa hold on a minute. I look back at her and I say yes, your majesty? She says I want you to send me a letter so that I can know when you are ready to come back to work. I at least think that after the child is born, I say you give it at least three to four months before you send the letter. I say yes, your majesty. Then I say will that be all or is there anything else you need to tell me? she says that’s all I wish you safe travels in your journey back home Carissa. I nod my head and with that me and Filly leave to head back to Chola. It takes at least 3 weeks to get back to Chola. When I finally arrive back home my dad is waiting at the gates. I hop off Filly and he hugs me. Then he pulls back and says Carissa what are you doing back so early? I know for a fact that you where suppose to stay out for at least three months, unless did you get fired? I laugh and I say no of course not I still have a job; I just have another reason for coming back home early. He says well why did you come back early? I stay silent for a while, then I say I’m pregnant dad. His eyes light up and he says you better not be messing with me Carissa?! I say no I am not messing with you I am being serious. Then he says oh my gosh I can’t believe it I am going to be a grandpa! With that he goes running and yelling about being a grandpa. I laugh finding this a little funny. Rose comes next, and says Carissa was your dad being serious when he said that he was going to be a grandpa? I say yeah, he was. Rose squeals with delight and hugs me and says oh my gosh I am sooooo happy for you Carissa! Then Rose lets me go and says don’t worry I will help you out with this seeing since I have had kids of my own. Then I say thanks Rose. Then I ask where Vance is? Rose says he is in his lab of course. With that I go off running, then I remember something. I go back and say hey Rose. She says yeah? I say can you please put Filly away for me. She says of course I can. I say thanks Rose and also thanks for telling me where Vance is. I run off again and she shouts after me your welcome! I find Vance right where Rose said he would be and I say guess whose home? Vance looks up from his work, gasps, and he runs over and hugs me. When we are done hugging, he says is this a dream? I must be dreaming. I laugh and I say no silly you are very much awake and I am actually here. He says is the war over is that why you are here?! I say no I actually came home for another reason. He says did you miss me so much that you wanted to come back home? I say well yes, I missed you Vance but I didn’t come back home because of that. Then he says well why did you come back? I thought you were supposed to be gone for 3 months. I say I came home because…. Because-. Vance says come on Carissa you can tell me whatever it is I won’t judge you. I sigh and I say quietly I’m pregnant Vance. He says what are you serious?! I say does it look like I am joking with you! he looks at me for a while and he says you are serious; he says oh my gosh after two years we are finally going to be parents! He kisses me for a long time. Then when he lets go, he opens the door and just like my dad goes running around yelling that he is going to be a father, and just like with my dad I laugh at this because I find it funny. After he is done he comes back and says seriously Carissa first you make me happy by coming back then you tell me something I have been longing to hear for a while, I mean I knew I was happy with having you as my wife, but now I am even more happy to know that we are going to be parents. I say I am glad that you are happy Vance. He says aren’t you excited about this Carissa? as soon as he says that I don’t know how to respond back, a part of me is excited that I am going to be a mother, but the other part of me is scared. I mean what if I mess up so bad that the child ends up hating me because I ruined their life, or what if I make it seem like I don’t care about them even though I do. I don’t want to be like my mother in any way shape or form, but I am so scared that I will go back to how I used to be, and what would this child think of me if they knew of the terrible things I have done before I married Vance. I look at Vance and I say Vance if I am being honest, I am scared of knowing that I am going to be a mother. I mean what if I mess up? what if I end up doing something I am not supposed to do? I mean I want to be over the top excited like you, I really do, but it is kind of hard to do that when I have these fears, I mean I grew up with no mother there to guide me so I know next to nothing about how to be a mother. After I say this Vance takes my hands in his and I look at him as he starts stroking my hair in a loving way and he says Carissa I understand your fears believe me I do, but the bright side of this is at least you won’t be raising this child on your own, you will have me by your side because you know I won’t leave you alone to do this. Then he says if you are struggling I will be here to help you, plus also if we both need help we can go to Rose and Ethan they can help us, or we can even go to our dads for help, I mean we have plenty of help that is around. I smile at him and I say how did I end up getting so lucky in having you as my husband? he says I don’t know but one thing is for sure you are never going to get rid of me so easily. I laugh and I say you are so right about that. With that we both head back to our room, with Vance being super happy, and me having bright hope for what the future holds for all three of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope you all enjoy The Secrets of the Moon Rose and I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
